Up In The Air
by sammiesealface
Summary: Emelia Kozik had been friends with Happy as long as she could remember. So what happens when something changes and they begin to see each other differently?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any part of Sons of Anarchy and this story will not really follow the story line of the show. Rated mature for language/sex/and violence...you know all the good stuff._

"Fuck" she said as she woke up with a pounding in her head. She took a deep breath and stretched out, only to have her hand connect with the soft skin of the person laying beside her.

"Fuck" she said again, under her breath, and rolled to get out of bed.

'What the hell was their name again' she thought to herself as she pulled on her tank top and underwear. For the life of her she couldn't remember. For that fact, she couldn't remember most of last night. But then that's what happens when you drink yourself into a blackout, like she had done for the past week. She looked to the lump in the sheets and decided to wake them. Usually she never let them stay the night, hating the awkward conversation in the morning when all she wanted them to do was leave. Obviously in her drunken state she had forgotten to kick this one out, or maybe she has passed out before she could. Either way, it was time to go.

Walking around to the other side of the bed she leaned down and gently shook them awake. They opened their eyes and smiled up at her.

"Time to get up honey" she whispered as they grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her back into bed.

"Too early. Come here" the girl purred as she sat up and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Emelia shook her head as she unwrapped the girl's arms from around her and backed away.

"It's time to go. I have somewhere to be" Emelia said in a sweet but firm tone.

The girl must have gotten the message because she began looking for her clothes to get dressed. As the girl was dressing, Emelia walked over to her purse and looked for her phone. Snatching it up she walked out of the room and made her way downstairs. Entering the kitchen she saw that coffee had already been made and a cup was sitting on the counter along with a bottle of aspirin. Opening the bottle she downed a couple and picked up the cup to head towards the dining room. Rounding the corner she saw Happy sitting at her kitchen table with a smoke and a cup of coffee. His eyes were on the small television in the corner of the room but as she entered Emelia knew that he had seen her.

"Thanks" she said motioning to the cup in her hands.

"Figured you would need it" he rasped out and gave her a little smirk.

"How bad was I?"

"You downed a bottle and a half of Jack and started dirty dancing with some blonde."

"Well that explains this killer headache" she said sitting down.

Just then the girl from upstairs walked in and went straight over to Emelia. Leaning down she grabbed her face and kissed her, rather passionately. When she pulled away she handed Emelia a piece of paper and said "Call me sometime and we can do this again" then headed out the door.

"And that explains the blonde" Happy said with a slight chuckle.

"Not really" she sighed tossing the paper on to the table. "I don't even remember her name."

Snatching the paper up, Happy opened it and said "Maggie".

"She was pretty hot. How was she?"

"I don't remember that either" she said as she laid her head on the table and groaned. "Fuck my head is killing me. I'm never drinking again"

"Ha like I haven't heard that one before Emmy."

"Shut up" she grumbled and got up from the table. "What time do we need to leave?"

"Gotta head out by 12 if we wanna make it to Rogue River by nightfall. We'll stay at the clubhouse and then head to Charming in the morning."

"Okay. I'm gonna shower before we go."

Entering her bedroom she stripped off her clothes and walked into the bathroom. Catching her reflection in the mirror, she stopped and stared for a minute. 'So this is what heartbreak looks like' she thought to herself before tearing her eyes away and stepping into the shower. As the water ran over her body she thought about everything that had happened to get her to this moment. She was about to leave her hometown of Tacoma and move to Charming, California to live with her brother. And all of this because she had let a pretty little brunette into her heart, a heart that she then stomped all over.

6 MONTHS AGO:

Emelia Kozik walked into Red's diner like she did every Saturday morning and scanned the booths for that familiar blonde hair that belonged to her brother. Spotting him in the back, sitting with Happy, she walked to the table and sat down across from him.

It had become a tradition among the three of them to eat breakfast on Saturday mornings together and catch up. Since Koz and Happy were a part of the Sons of Anarchy they weren't always available to hang out with. Growing up with a brother in the MC you learned very quickly to never expect too much when making plans. They were frequently called away on club business and could sometimes be gone for days at a time. But still they tried to spend every Saturday morning that they could in this little diner, eating pancakes and talking about whatever was going on in their lives. This Saturday morning was the first time she had seen either one of them all week and she was glad to see that they made it back safe from their run.

"Miss me" she smiled up at her brother while yanking the menu from his hands.

"Not even a little bit" Koz stated with a chuckle as he grabbed the menu back from Emelia.

She grabbed it back from him which started a game of tug-of-war with the menu. The two of them were so caught up in their little game that they didn't even see the waitress arrive at the table.

"What can I get you guys today?" she asked as she pulled out her order pad and took a pen from behind her ear.

Her voice startled Koz and Emelia, who immediately let go of the menu. The sudden motion knocked the menu into the cups of coffee on the table, sending them crashing over and pouring all over the waitress and her jeans.

"Shit. I'm so sorry" Emelia called out as she stood up to help clean up the mess.

Koz followed her and began picking up the pieces of the broken cups as the waitress walked away and then returned with a towel. Crouching down the girl began to mop up the spill and Emelia reached for the towel.

"Here let me do that. It's my fault anyways."

"It's okay. Really. I spill things all the time. I'm actually pretty clumsy" she replied.

"Apparently so is my sister" said Koz as he and Happy laughed.

Emelia shot him a glare and he shut up and turned back to his menu.

Once the spill was cleaned up, Emelia sat back down and the waitress took their orders and walked back to the kitchen. After they got their food, they spent their time eating and talking until Happy got a call on the prepaid saying they needed to head back to the clubhouse. He called for the check and when the girl brought it by the table Koz stopped her and handed her a couple of twenties.

"Sorry we ruined your clothes. Buy some new ones on me. It's the least I can do" Koz said while giving her his best flirtatious smile.

"Thanks but that's not necessary" she said handing him back the cash. "Maybe you can make it up to me some other way."

Koz smirked and sat back a bit. "And what way would that be sweetheart?"

"Take me out sometime" she replied with a coy smile.

She grabbed her order pad and wrote her number down and tore off the page.

"I think I can do that" he replied as he reached for the paper in her hand.

She chuckled.

"Actually I was talking about her" she said as she slid the paper across the table to Emelia.

The look on Koz's face was priceless and Happy let out a rather loud laugh as he got up and made his way to the door motioning for Koz to follow. Emelia took a good look at the girl and noticed that she was actually quite gorgeous. She was tall with perfect curves, had tan skin and dark brown hair that had a slight curl to it. She had beautiful cheek bones and piercing green eyes, a shade so unique that she had never really seen it before. When Emelia realized that the girl was still standing there, she snapped out of her starring and gave the girl a smile. Grabbing the paper she stood up and reached for the girl's hand. Pulling her close she picked up a strand of her hair and curled it around her fingers before letting it fall back down.

"My name's Emelia but you can call me Emmy. What's your name honey?"

"Carmen" the girl replied with a sweet smile.

"Well Carmen it was nice to meet you" she said as she backed away from the girl. "I'll call you later and we can set something up alright?"

Carmen nodded and with that Emelia walked out of the diner and towards where Koz and Happy were perched next to their bikes.

"Damn Emmy what was that? You two were so close I thought you were gonna fuck her on the table" Happy rasped as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Shut up" she said playfully as she grabbed his cigarette from between his fingers and took a long drag. Blowing out the smoke she turned to her brother who looked like he was pouting.

"She's fucking gorgeous though isn't she Koz?"

"Yeah she is. I can't believe I just got pussy jacked by my sister. It's surreal man."

Happy laughed and Emelia smacked Koz in the back of the head.

"What can I say, women are just better" she called out as she walked away to her car and the boys mounted their bikes and took off to the club house.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any part of Sons of Anarchy and this story will not really follow the story line of the show. Rated mature for language/sex/and violence...you know all the good stuff._

Ever since she was thirteen, Emelia knew that she was bisexual. For years she kept it hidden for fear that her family would find out and be disgusted by it. She knew that they loved her but growing up in a Catholic household, she knew where her parents stood on homosexuality. When her parents died when she was 15, her brother became her legal guardian. Living with Koz had been great. They had always had a close relationship and with him being 10 years older than her he was usually out partying or hanging around with the local motorcycle club members, which meant that she pretty much had free reign to do whatever she pleased. She had dated guys on and off since she was 16, but it wasn't until her 18th birthday that she ever dated a girl. At first she was paranoid about Koz finding out, but it became clear pretty quickly that he just wasn't putting two and two together. The fact that he was clueless had her getting a little too comfortable however and she let her guard down a little too much. One night when Koz was supposed to be gone for the night, she invited her girlfriend Alexis to spend the night. Long story short they ended up naked on the couch while Alexis went down on her. Through all of her moaning they must have missed the sound of Koz coming home, because it wasn't until he was standing in the room freaking out that they noticed he was there. Snapping at them to get dressed he ran out of the room and shortly after dressing Alexis ran out the door also.

When she found her brother outside chain-smoking, she sat down next to him and explained everything. Boy had that been awkward. He couldn't even look at her. When she told him that she understood if he was disgusted and hated her,however, he snapped out of it and hugged her so tight she thought he might break a rib. He told her that he didn't care if she liked girls or guys or whatever. He was just freaked out that he had seen and heard things that according to him "he didn't want to associate with his baby sister."

That was the beginning of everything. She could finally be herself. No more hiding, and Koz treated it like it was no big deal. Whether she was seeing a girl or a guy he acted the same way, as a protective, loving older brother.

So when she started dating Carmen, things were no different. Emelia fell hard and fast for Carmen. After their first date she knew that she was a goner. Carmen was beautiful, smart, funny, and spontaneous. They had a lot in common and it felt so easy to talk to her. She wanted to be around her all the time, and it definitely helped that their sexual chemistry was through the roof. They just couldn't keep their hands off each other for very long.

Not very long after getting together, Emelia introduced Carmen to the world of the Sons. It was important to her that Carmen be able to become a part of this world since it was such a big part of her life. Her brother was a Son and her closest friends were Sons, like Happy. Carmen seemed to fit right in. She learned from Emelia about how things went around the clubhouse and pretty soon they were hanging around a lot and partying there together too.

Emelia was head over heels in love and so happy. After 5 months they decided to move in together. One weekend Carmen said she had to go back home to settle some family issues, and while she was gone Emelia moved all her things into their new house for her as a suprise. She had been so excited to show her when Carmen called and said she would be getting back late and that they should just meet at the Friday party at the clubhouse.

*FLASHBACK*

Emelia walked in to the clubhouse and was immediately assaulted by loud music and loud voices.

Typical Friday night. It was only 10 and most of the boys were already half way to wasted. She spotted her brother and Happy at a table playing poker with a few of the other guys and sauntered over. She greeted all the guys and sat down in Happy's lap to look at his cards. When the round was over Koz asked her if she wanted to join in. With a quick shake of her head no, she asked if anyone had seen Carmen yet. One of the guys told her that they thought she went to go lay down in one of the empty rooms. ' Aww she must still be tired from the long drive' Emelia thought to herself.

She got up and made her way back to the dorms to find Carmen. Turning the corner she ran into one of the prospects who looked up at her and froze with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hey Emmy. Good to see you. Can I get you anything? A shot maybe? Come on. I will fix you something good" he rambled nervously as he tried to lead her away from the dorms and towards the bar.

She stared at him quizzically, wondering why it seemed like he was doing his best to keep her from the dorms.

He glanced back towards the dorms and then at her again and this time she could read him all too well. There was pity in his eyes. She knew why he was looking at her like that when she pushed past him and saw Carmen pushed up against the wall kissing Boots, a recently patched in Son. Her jeans were unbuttoned and his hand was down her pants. They were practically fucking in the hallway. She couldn't move. It felt like all the air had left her lungs and she could have sworn that she literally felt her heart break. After what felt like an hour, which in reality was only a few seconds, Carmen saw her standing there and pushed away Matt.

"Shit. Emmy" she said as she rushed to button her pants.

"What the fuck Carmen?" Emelia shouted as her body finally cooperated and she moved closer to them.

"We didn't want you to find out this way Emmy" Matt said while rubbing his hand over his face.

"Don't you fucking speak to me Boots. Get the fuck away from me right now."

Emelia was seething she was so angry. All she wanted to do was hit someone, and since she has never been one for domestic violence, the only option left was Boots. She reeled back her fist and hit him square in the jaw as hard as she could. She had to admit that it hurt like hell, but it did help her to calm down a bit. What hurt even more than her hand though was the fact that Carmen went running to Boots, grabbing him and asking if he was okay.

"Are you kidding me right now?" she said incredulously

"I'm sorry Emelia. I didn't mean for this to happen. I fell in love with Matt and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt you" she spit out through sobs.

"And you think it doesn't hurt to know that you have fucked around? And in the clubhouse that I brought you too? God Carmen. I fucking came here to surprise you and tell you that I moved all your stuff into the house while you were gone."

"You shouldn't have done that Emmy" she cried as Boots put his arm around her to comfort her.

This was all too much to handle right now.

"Fuck" she yelled and punched the wall, sending glass picture frames crashing to the ground. Carmen yelped and stepped back. The noise must have reached the guys in the main room because when she turned around Happy, Koz, and a few other guys were standing there looking between the three of them for an explanation.

"What the fuck is going on?" Koz asked looking straight at Emelia.

"Apparently Carmen and Boots have been fucking around behind my back for god knows how long" she spat out.

The guys all looked at Boots who immediately tried to justify things by stating "we're in love man."

Koz went to step forward with his fists clenched tight, but Happy grabbed him and mumbled a quick "let her handle this man" and he stopped.

Emelia's head was spinning and any second she felt like she would burst into tears. But she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her like that, so she took a deep breath to hold it all in before she spoke again, this time in a soft whisper.

"Did you ever love me Carmen? Or was it all a lie?"

"I care about you Emmy, but I don't think I'm in love with you. When I first met you I thought that it would be just a fun little fling. That you could bring me into this world and show me a good time. But somewhere along the way I started to really care about you. I promise I did, just not as strongly as I think you wanted me to. When I met Matt, we just clicked and I tried to deny things between us but the attraction was too strong. I didn't want to hurt you Emmy, I was going to end things so you wouldn't find out."

"So you used me so you could get an in at the clubhouse? Fuck you Carmen."

Emelia turned and tried to storm away when a hand shot out and grabbed her.

"Let me go Herman" she growled at her brother. She rarely used his real name, but when she did he knew she was deadly serious. He let her go and she stormed off and out of the clubhouse.

Happy turned to Boots and shot him a look that very few living people had ever been on the recieving end of.

"Get out of here and take that bitch with you" he growled and then turned and exited the clubhouse.

*END FLASHBACK*

Happy and Kozik followed Emelia to her house that night and sat with her as she got shit faced on Jack Daniels. Her hurt turned more into anger with every sip and when she got up and started to destroy Carmen's things, they just sat back and let her. She needed to get it out and honestly they found it pretty entertaining to watch. When she was finished, however, her anger turned back into heartbreak and she sank to the floor surrounded by broken objects. The irony of the situation was not lost on her, even as she sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any part of Sons of Anarchy and this story will not really follow the story line of the show. Rated mature for language/sex/and violence...you know all the good stuff._

Stepping out of the shower, Emelia felt like a new person. While she had showered she decided that she couldn't continue on like this anymore. She had sunk so low in the past week that she wasn't sure she was going to be able to crawl out of the hole she had gotten in to. She had to try though. She was mourning the death of a love that had never really existed. It had all been one-sided and she shouldn't waste anymore time on being miserable. Carmen didn't deserve to occupy anymore of her time.

Her brother was expecting her in Charming in the next 24 hours and she'd be damned if she was going to make him worry about her anymore than he had been.

When he had to leave for Charming the day after the breakup, he had left Happy in charge of looking out for her. Unlike Koz, Happy wasn't very strict on Emelia. Koz would have taken the bottle from her and forced her to sober up. Happy let her drink until she passed out. But he always made sure that if she was out, that she got home safe. Koz would have tried to convince her that hooking up with strangers wasn't going to help her. Happy knew that he didn't have the right to judge her process of moving on. And to be completely honest practically all the Sons, including her brother, had used the same process a time or two.

He had been sleeping on the couch and quite a few nights he had seen girls sneaking out in the wee hours of the morning. In the morning he would make coffee, leave her some asprin, and pretend that he was unaware of her actions the night before. Happy didn't pretend with Koz however. He kept him updated on the situation and Koz decided that it would be best for her to get out of Tacoma for a while. He had called Emelia one morning when she was sober enough to remember what he was going to say, and informed her that they were going to move to Charming for a little while. Happy was coming too and he would be bringing her in 3 days.

Usually Emelia didn't like to be told what to do, but in all honesty it sounded like a great idea. She wanted to put as much distance as she could between her and Tacoma.

So as she dressed and finished packing, she once again passed the mirror and this time she smiled at her reflection. "This is what moving on looks like" she said to herself before walking downstairs to meet Happy.

The drive to Rogue River was long and boring. Emelia followed Happy's bike as it pulled into the clubhouse and parked around the side of the building. Stepping out of the car she sighed and lit up a cigarette as she walked over to where Happy was greeting some of the guys.

"God I hate driving. I need a drink" she whined as she blew out a breath of smoke.

"Well you're in luck sweetheart. There's plenty of alcohol inside" Bear, one of the only Rogue River Sons she knew, said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began leading her inside.

Walking up to the bar Bear ordered some drinks and the led them to a couch in the corner of the room.

"So how you holding up darlin?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"I'm good now. I take it you've heard what went down?"

"Yeah. You know gossip spreads around here quicker than a bitch's legs."

Emelia laughed and took a big sip of her drink.

"Well I did a little spreading myself and I must say, I feel a lot better" she replied with a smirk.

Bear chuckled before turning to talk to Happy.

After a while they decided to play some pool. Emelia and Happy were well on their way to winning and it was her turn next. As she leaned over the table to line up a shot, the front door opened and in walked the two people she had hoped to never see again.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" she spat out before taking her shot. She hit the ball with such force that it jumped the table and rolled away. Throwing down her pool stick she grabbed her drink and downed the rest of it.

As Boots greeted the guys, Carmen's eyes scanned the room and finally landed on Emelia. She whispered something to Boots and he too looked over in her direction before quickly looking away. Feeling arms wrap around her waist, she turned and saw Happy behind her.

"Ignore them" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah" she agreed before pushing away and walking to the bar.

"Prospect give me a shot of tequila. And leave me the bottle."

He did as she said and she proceeded to take three shots in a row. She took her cigarettes out and went to light one up but couldn't find her lighter. "Fuck" she mumbled before throwing her cigarette down on the bar.

"Here" said a soft voice from beside her as a lighter slid into her view.

Turning to look at the person belonging to the voice, Emelia saw a cute little redhead dressed in a tight black dress that barely covered her.

"Thanks" Emelia said as she lit her cigarette and took a long drag before handing the lighter back to the girl.

"Can I get you anything else?" the redhead asked while looking Emelia up and down.

Emelia noticed this and smiled.

"No I'm good. What's your name honey?"

"Lola. Tonight's my first night here" she said with a shy smile.

"Well I think you'll do just fine" Emelia said and brushed a strand of her hair over her shoulder and smiled flirtatiously.

"If you don't mind me asking, you seemed a bit upset, are you ok?"

"Just ran into an ex that I was hoping to never see again" Emelia replied casually.

"Oh which one is he?" Lola asked looking around.

"She is over there" Emelia said and pointed to where Carmen was sitting on Boots lap.

"Oh. That sucks. I know how you feel. My girlfriend left me 3 months ago for my brother. Talk about heartbreak" she said sympathetically .

"Wow, what a bitch. Is that why you're here now?"

"Yeah. I was living with my brother so I had to get out of there. Came here to stay with a friend. She's been at the clubhouse for a few years. Said these guys take good care of the girls. It sounded good. I didn't know there would be gorgeous girls here too" she said while looking at Emelia.

"You're sweet" Emelia replied. This girl was making it very obvious that she was interested and to be honest Emelia could use a bit of a distraction. Usually she never went for sweetbutts. Most of them weren't actually into girls, they just pretended for the guys, and on top of that Emelia didn't want to go where all the other guys in the clubhouse had already been. But this girl was new and it would be fun to be the one to break her in her first night.

Grabbing Lola's hand she pulled her close so that the girl was standing between her legs.

"How about you spend your first night with me?" she leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

The girl smiled and nodded. Emelia noticed that their close proximity was gathering attention so she pulled Lola over to a couch in the corner and placed her in her lap. The sexual tension between the two of them was thick, and without a word Lola leaned down and kissed Emelia. It was soft and sweet at first, but quickly turned into something more passionate. Emelia had her hands tangled in Lola's thick red hair as Lola moved to kiss her neck.

**HAPPY'S POV:**

**"Looks like Emmy is breaking in the new girl" Bear said to him when he noticed the two girls in the corner.**

**Happy just smirked as he ran his eyes over Lola's body.**

**"I think I might be a bit jealous. Looks like a good one" he said before taking a sip of his drink.**

As the girl continued her assault on Emelia's neck she noticed Happy watching them with lustful eyes. She gave him a smirk before pulling the girl back up to her and kissing her again. A few of the guys had started to gather around to watch what they assumed was a show, so Emelia knew it was time to move it to a room. She broke the kiss and told the girl to follow her. Wrapping her arms around Lola's waist she led her towards the back, but not before stopping over by where Happy was sitting. She let go of Lola for a second and leaned down to whisper to Happy.

"If you wanna join, come to your room in 15 minutes."

With a quick look up at the redhead he nodded. Emelia smiled before walking down the hall with Lola.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any part of Sons of Anarchy and this story will not really follow the story line of the show. Rated mature for language/sex/and violence...you know all the good stuff._

The girls made it to the door of the room that Happy was staying in for the night, and pushed it open. Walking into the room, Lola grabbed Emelia and pushed her up against the door, closing it in the process, and immediately attached her lips to Emelias.

Their hands roamed each other's bodies, rubbing and caressing, as their tongues battled in a delicious dance for dominance. Breaking the kiss, Emelia grabbed the hem of Lola's dress and lifted it up and over her head leaving her in only her underwear. Kissing her once more on the lips she than began to kiss her way down Lola's neck and chest as she undid the clasps of her bra. Lola reached for Emelia's shirt and pulled it off, then began to undo the bra as well but not before nipping at Emelia's collar-bone, causing her to moan softly. Lola ventured down further and began nipping and sucking on her breasts while one of her hands went down to the button on Emelia's jeans. Once the jeans were unbuttoned, Lola slid her hand into Emelia's pants and under her panties. She began rubbing her with her fingers, causing Emelia to moan and thrust her hips towards Lola to try to increase the friction. Feeling her need for more, Lola slipped two fingers inside her and started a rhythm that had Emelia throwing her head back into the door. Lola continued this rhythm, alternating between kissing her neck and her lips, until she felt Emelia tighten around her fingers and cry out her orgasm.

After riding out her orgasm, Emelia removed Lola's hand from her jeans and pushed her back on to the bed. Removing her shoes and jeans she then walked to the bed and one by one removed Lola's heels. Scooting her further up the bed, Emelia crawled on to the bed and began to kiss up Lola's legs slowly, starting with her ankle and ending just at the top of her thigh. When she ended with one leg she moved to the other, repeating the action. Lola was squirming and slightly panting in anticipation. Reaching up, Emelia ran her hand over Lola's panties and felt just how wet she was. Slipping her fingers under the sides, she gently pulled them down her legs and tossed them aside. Emelia stared at the beautiful girl in front of her before leaning over and kissing her fiercely. Pulling away she could see Lola's lips were swollen and her eyes were half lidded with lust. Kissing down her neck to her breasts, she lavished them with a bit of attention, before continuing to kiss down her stomach. Lola was whimpering by the time she got to her hip bones. Giving them a little nip, she pushed her legs open and kissed her pubic bone before leaning down and giving her pussy a lick.

"Mmm" Lola moaned and arched her back off the bed.

Emelia continued to lick and suck while Lola wrapped her hands in Emelia's hands and moaned.

After a few minutes, Emelia heard the door open and in walked Happy.

**HAPPY'S POV:**

**His eyes traveled over the bodies on his bed and he licked his lips. Emelia was face down in the redhead and by the sounds the girl was making he could tell that Emelia was about to make her come.**

Emelia heard Happy enter, but Lola was to far gone with pleasure that she must not have, because she grabbed Emelia's hair tighter and gasped out "fuck. yes. oh god" before she came, arching her hips off the bed and closer to Emelia's face. Emelia continued to pleasure her as she rode out her orgasm, and when she settled down she finally noticed Happy and jumped.

Picking up her head and wiping her mouth, Emelia leaned over her.

"It's okay baby. He's a friend. Would you mind if he joined in?" she asked before sucking the spot on her neck that she had learned made her weak.

"Um yeah sure. I mean he is a Son after all" Lola replied breathy as she tried to keep her voice from wavering due to Emelia's attack on her neck.

"Good" replied Emelia as she turned to see Happy beginning to undress.

This wasn't the first time that they had shared a girl. About a year ago Emelia had picked up a girl at a bar and brought her back home. They were in the middle of fucking on the couch when a drunk Happy had wandered in and muttered a "fuck that's hot." Emelia being drunk as well had thought it was a good idea to tell him he could watch if he wanted to. And he had done just that, claiming that it was just live porn, as he sat in the chair across from them. The girls continued where they had left off and Emelia discovered that having someone watch her turned her on. After a while Emelia felt bad that Happy couldn't enjoy it as much as she was and she decided to invite him to join in. They both agree however that they wouldn't fuck each other for the sake of their friendship. Because for some reason in their drunken minds, as long as they kept their hands off each other, that things wouldn't get weird.

The morning after when they had sobered up, Emelia was glad to see that Happy wasn't acting any different towards her than he normally would. They talked and had agreed that if it were to happen again they would both be okay with it as long as they stuck to their rule of not hooking up with each other.

So as Happy was undressing, Emelia took it upon herself to explain to Lola how things would go.

"Have you done this before?" Lola asked Emelia, who was kissing and caressing her all over.

"Yeah we have. But we don't fuck each other. He's just gonna take care of you baby." she cooed.

Just then Happy approached the bed in just his boxer. Climbing on to the bed he gave the girls a smirk. Emelia knew that he liked to watch for a bit first so she sat them both up and kissed Lola on the lips before grabbing her hand and guiding it to her pussy. Lola immediately slipped her fingers inside and Emelia quickly returned the favor. Their hands worked each other until they were just a moaning, writhing, tangle of limbs. Lola came first then pulled away and tossed Emelia back down on to the bed. With her chest still heaving from her orgasm, she dived down between Emelia's legs and began to lick and suck. This must have been all Happy could take because he got up and crawled behind Lola on the bed. Seeing this Emelia grabbed Lola's head and brought it up to ask her if she was ready and she just nodded before returning to her pussy and this time slipping in a finger as well. Slipping his boxers off and rolling on a condom, Happy pushed a finger inside Lola and could feel that she was definitely ready for him. Without a second thought he pushed inside her, causing her to moan into Emelia's pussy. The vibrations felt amazing and Emelia cried out in pleasure.

**HAPPY'S POV:**

**Happy's eyes were glued to the image in front of him as he thrust in and out of the redhead. Emelia was writhing and moaning as the redhead was face down in her pussy. It was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. He had seen a lot of porn in his days, and had even had a few of the sweetbutts act this out for him, but for some reason watching this with Emelia as a participant made it better. He knew that she was genuinely attracted to women, unlike the sweetbutts who would do anything to make a Son happy. Knowing that she was completely enjoying every moment of pleasure that was acted upon her made his dick even harder. It didn't hurt that she was hot as hell either, with great taste in women.**

**As he continued to fuck the girl he could hear her moaning being muffled in Emelia. All of a sudden Emelia cried out and tightened her hands in the redhead's hair. The girl was moaning over and over and the vibrations must have been doing wonders for Emelia, because she cried out "Fuck. Hap. Right there."**

**Hearing her moan those words, coupled with the feeling of the redhead tightening around him sent him over the edge. With a few more deep thrusts he came at the same time as the red head. Judging by the string of obscenities coming from Emelia it was safe to assume that she had as well. After taking a few minutes to compose themselve,s the three of them untangled themselves and collapsed on the bed. As the girls lay there quietly talking as they tried to catch their breath, all he could think about was how hot it had been when Emelia moaned his name. He couldn't help but think that he wanted to hear that again, but this time because he was the one causing her to say it.**

**They had never crossed that line before, so why was he now hoping that someday they would?**

**Getting up he started to get dressed and after a minute the girls followed his lead. When he was dressed he shot them a quick "Meet you out there" before leaving the room and heading to the bar. He needed to forget about these thought. Emelia and him had a good thing going and he wasn't about to jeopardize it because he wanted to fuck her.**


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any part of Sons of Anarchy and this story will not really follow the story line of the show. Rated mature for language/sex/and violence...you know all the good stuff._

Venturing out in to the main room, the girls kissed quickly and parted ways. Emelia grabbed another drink and joined Bear and Happy at the poker table, sitting herself down in his lap.  
"So Emelia, when are you gonna let me see you in action?" Bear joked as he dealt another hand of cards.  
"I don't know. When are you gonna let me at that girl of yours?" she responded playfully.  
Bear's girlfriend was gorgeous, but very shy when it came to things like sex. She would never even consider the proposition, but they still always joked about it.  
"Oh baby" he said with a huge grin, "I'll convince her one of these days."  
"I'm looking forward to it" she cooed.

Just then Happy tossed his cards down and pushed her out of his lap, rather roughly, and stood up.  
"I need smokes" he growled and headed out of the clubhouse.  
Emelia looked at his retreating back confused while Bear asked "What's up with him?"  
"I have no clue" she shrugged and sat back down.

**HAPPY'S POV:**

**He had heard Emelia flirt and joke with his brothers before, but for some reason hearing it tonight had really pissed him off. Thinking about her sharing herself with Bear like that had him clenching his fists, and he knew if he didn't walk away he might end up snapping at her. Making a quick excuse, he moved her out of his lap, a little more roughly than he intended to, and headed outside. He vaguely heard Bear asking what was up before he stepped out the door.**

**Lighting up a cigarette, from the full pack in his pocket, he wondered about the answer to Bear's question. What was up with him? Why was he suddenly pissed off at Emelia for acting the same way she always had? He was acting jealous. What the fuck was up with that? He didn't do jealous. Never needed to be jealous since he could have anybody he wanted. He couldn't even remember the last time that he had ever been rejected by a woman. Maybe that's what it was, he felt rejected by Emelia and he didn't know how to handle it. But it wasn't her fault. She didn't even know that he was interested.**

**Hell, he didn't even know he was interested until recently. Emelia was Kozik's little sister, and he had never really thought about her like that. Sure, he had noticed that she was gorgeous, but any man could see that. The few times that they had shared a girl, he had never thought about the fact that it was Emelia in bed with him. In his mind it was just two beautiful women together for his entertainment. In a way that probably helped with keeping the friendship from getting weird between the two of them. But earlier he had seen Emelia in his bed. Even as he was balls deep in a pretty little redhead, it wasn't her he was focused on, it was Emelia. **  
**Watching her bite her full lips as she tried to suppress her moans. Noticing just how perfect and beautiful her breasts were as her chest heaved. Following the curve of her waist, down to her hips that looked like the perfect resting place for his hands. Seeing her long, creamy legs wrapped around the girl's head, had him imagining them wrapped around him instead. Fuck she had been beautiful. Why had he never noticed the attraction before? He knew why. It was because she was Koz's sister and off-limits. And even if she wasn't, she would never look at him the same way. She considered him a close friend, and besides she was the one to suggest the rule that they never hook up with each other. That was all he needed to know.**

**He needed to just forget about it. It wasn't a good idea anyways. Kozik didn't know that he and Emelia had an intimate knowledge of each other, but he knew that if it came out that Koz wouldn't be too happy with it. Having to tell him that he was fucking his sister wouldn't go over any better. It was best to forget about it. It couldn't be that hard. Could it?**

**Tossing his cigarette to the ground he headed back inside. Passing the table he stopped and placed a hand on Emelia's shoulder.**  
**"I'm heading to bed" he said. "We're leaving first thing in the morning so be ready."**  
**"Okay. Are you alright?" she asked looking at his face for any sign that something was wrong.**  
**"I'm fine. Just tired" he replied coolly. **  
**"Alright. Well goodnight then" she stated and turned back around to play her hand.**  
**Walking away to the dorms, he decided that a good nights sleep would do wonders to settle all the shit in his head.**

Emelia woke the next morning, showered, and then headed out to find Happy. He had been in a mood last night and she hoped that whatever it was would be forgotten this morning. The smell of coffee filled her nose, and she made her way to the table where he sat to find that he had already poured her a cup. It was something he did for her often. 'Okay this is a good sign' she thought to herself before smiling and taking a sip. He knew that she wouldn't say anything about his little outburst last night, she had never been one to pester him about things like that. After years of knowing him, she had learned that it was a lost cause. If he wanted to talk about it then he could come to her.  
They sat for a few minutes in silence before he spoke.  
"Your brother called this morning. Said Gemma is planning a 'welcome' party tonight. Gotta head out soon if we're gonna make it on time."  
After they finished their coffee and said their goodbyes, they headed out to begin the drive to Charming.  
Emelia hated driving long distances. It was boring, especially when she was driving alone. Although today she didn't mind it as much because it gave her time to think. She was nervous to be leaving the only town she has ever lived in, but excited at the prospect of getting a new start. It would be easier to move on without having to see Carmen all the time. The only thing she was nervous about was fitting in. The last time she had seen any of the Charming Sons had been a few years ago, and even then she hadn't been very close with any of them. Gemma was another worry. Not having seen her in years, she wasn't sure how she was going to take to having Emelia show up and invade her family. After all, Gemma had a reputation for being a bit overbearing.  
Being used to a much larger city, Emelia was also anxious about being in tiny, little, Charming. There couldn't be much to do there, how did people not go completely stir crazy?  
Then there was the small fact that she would be living with her brother again. That would really put a damper on her love life. Hooking up in the same house as your sibling was not her idea of a good time.  
She had lived with Koz until she was 20, and as much as she loved him, she needed her space just as he needed his. It was the only way to keep the two of them from killing each other.

Pushing her worries to the back of her mind, she took a deep breath and pulled through the gates of Teller-Morrow. Exiting the car she immediately saw her brother headed her way, with his signature smile spread across his face.  
"Emmy. You made it" he said as he pulled her into a hug. "Come on. Let me introduce you to the guys."

Pulling her over to a picnic table, she could see a few familiar faces, and a couple of guys she didn't know. Jax was there, along with Chibs and Tig. There was a guy with a mo-hawk and some sort of tribal design tattooed on his head, and a skinny guy with messy reddish-blonde hair.  
"Guys this is my sister Emelia. Some of you may remember her."  
"Hi" she waved.  
"You already know Jax and Chibs, but that's Juice" he said as he pointed to the guy with the tattoos, "and that's the prospect Half Sac" he pointed to the skinny one.  
"Hey now. Don't forget me" said Tig playfully. "Hi gorgeous. I know you couldn't have forgotten me, I'm the sexiest one" he said with a wink in her direction.  
"I didn't forget you Tig, you're just not that important" replied Koz with disdain.  
Tig glared at him and went to open his mouth to say something but luckily Jax stepped in before that.  
"Hello darlin. It's been a while. You're looking good " he said warmly and pulled her into a hug.  
"Thanks Jax. You too."  
Just then she noticed Happy approach the table. She watched as he was greeted by his brothers with what she liked to call "bro hugs." Looking around the parking lot she noticed that it was set up very similar to the clubhouse in Tacoma, right down to the little office, where a woman stood watching them. She was dressed in all black with long black hair, which was littered with blonde highlights. Smoking a cigarette, she stared at Emelia as if she was sizing her up. 'So this must be Gemma' she thought to herself.  
Koz must have noticed where she was looking because he put his hand on her shoulder and leaned down to whisper.  
"That's the president's old lady, Gemma. I'm sure you've heard a lot about her, and it's probably all true, but she's been wanting to meet you. Play nice Emmy."  
Before she started to open her mouth to snap at him that she was 'always nice', she noticed Gemma headed their way and quickly changed her mind.  
"So this is the famous Emelia that Kozik won't shut up about?" she asked as she stopped in front of Emelia.  
"That would be me" she replied with a smile.  
"Well welcome to Charming sweetheart. It will be nice to have another girl around here. We should do lunch sometime and you can tell me all about this bitch that broke your heart."  
This caught Emelia off guard. How did she know about what happened between her and Carmen? Surely Kozik hadn't told her. He wasn't one to go spreading around her personal business. The rumors must be true. Gemma knew everything that was going on with everyone.  
"Umm yeah. That umm sounds good" she stuttered out.  
With that, Gemma turned and walked back to the office, but not before calling out "There's a welcome party for you tonight in the clubhouse. Starts at 9."

Turning around she saw that Koz had walked away. Probably afraid to get in the way of the queen bee making her introductions. She shot him a look and he just chuckled. He had probably been expecting Gemma to throw her off in some way, and he had just sat back and waited to see how it would play out. Typical Koz.  
She walked back over to the table and asked Happy if she could bum a cigarette. Waiting for him to take out his pack, she noticed a tall blonde walking across the lot. As the girl turned her head, she immediately recognized her. It was Natalia, her old roommate and former hook up.  
"Natalia" she called out and dashed over in her direction.  
Upon hearing her name, the girl looked over asked "Emmy? Is that you?"  
"Oh wow Emmy, you look great" Natalia said as she looked Emelia up and down before wrapping her arms around her for a hug. Pulling back, she grabbed Emelia's face and dove in to kiss her. At first it was a simple kiss, but after a few seconds Natalia intensified it by pushing her tongue in to Emelia's mouth.

"Fuck. Koz you're sister is making me hard right now" Tig stated as his eyes were glued to the two girls kissing in the parking lot. "How come no one told me that she was a lesbian?"  
"Shut the fuck up Tig" Kozik snapped. "She isn't a lesbian. She's bisexual."  
"Shit. So there's a chance that I can get in on that? I think your sister just made me hate you a little bit less." he replied with a smirk.  
"No there isn't" Happy growled and everyone turned to look at him. Before anyone could think about Happy's reaction, Koz walked over to Tig and got right in his face.  
"My sister is off-limits" he snarled, and then turning to look at Juice and Sac added, "to all the Sons."

Breaking the kiss, Natalia rested her forehead against Emelia's and in a breathy voice said "God I forgot how good that used to feel."  
"Well hello to you too" Emelia joked.  
"Sorry. I'm just happy to see you. What are you doing here?"  
"I moved here with Koz. I needed to get out of Tacoma so we're spending a few months here. What are you doing here?"  
"I work in the office helping out Gemma. The college thing didn't work out and somehow I ended up here. I don't mind though. It's not bad and the guys are fun to be around."  
"It looks like we're drawing attention" she added while nodding her head toward where Tig and the boys were still staring.  
Emelia laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her over towards the picnic table.

"Nat I didn't know you went that way" Tig stated as the girls approached. "Please tell me you've got some steamy stories you wanna share."  
"In your dreams Tig" Emelia said with an eye roll.  
"Koz you remember Natalia" she said motioning between the two.  
"Yeah. I forgot to tell you I saw her here" he replied casually.  
"Well we're gonna head inside and catch up before the party. See you guys later" she stated before heading off with Natalia hand in hand.

**HAPPY'S POV:**

**He knew he almost fucked up when he snapped at Tig. No one reacted though. They probably just assumed he was being protective of his friend's sister. Really he just wanted to make sure that Tig knew he would never get to touch Emelia. Seeing Tig watch Emelia and the blonde he knew that he was thinking all kinds of kinky shit in his head and it pissed him off. He didn't want anyone thinking those kinds of things about his Emmy. Wait. His Emmy? Did he really just think that? Fuck this shit wasn't going away. But it had to. Koz had warned the guys that she was off-limits to Sons, and he knew that included him. He needed to keep some distance from her for a little while and then things would wear off. He would forget about these feelings and things would go back to normal. Yeah that's it. Just keep his distance. He could do that.**


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any part of Sons of Anarchy and this story will not really follow the story line of the show. Rated mature for language/sex/and violence...you know all the good stuff._

Seeing Natalia in Charming had been a welcome surprise. They had lived together for over a year and during that course of time they had slept together quite a few times, agreeing that it was just some no-strings-attached fun. When she left to attend college they had lost touch, and Charming was the last place she expected to see her again. At least now she had a friend to hangout with while she was here.

The two of them sat in the clubhouse having a drink and catching up when Emelia remembered that she hadn't even seen the place she was going to live yet. Excusing herself, she went to find her brother.

"Koz can you take me to wherever we are staying? I want to unpack some of my stuff and get ready for the party later."  
"Sure just give me a second" he replied and walked over to where Happy was sitting with Jax. She noticed that he had an angry expression on his face and assumed that it probably had to do with club business. Maybe she would ask Koz what was going on later. He wouldn't give her details, he never did, but sometimes he told her a little bit of what was going on with the club.  
Standing up and bro-hugging with Jax, Happy followed Koz over to her.  
"Happy's gonna follow us and grab a shower too. Just follow me there" Koz said and they headed over to their bikes.  
A fifteen minute drive had them pulling up to a pretty little house. It was a two-story, brick house, with a wrap around porch. It was decent sized and Emelia found herself impressed that her brother had found such a nice place on short notice.  
Entering the house, she looked around and found that it was decorated nicely, and had an obviously feminine touch. If she had to bet, she would say that Gemma had probably been involved in that.  
"There's two bedrooms upstairs. You and Happy can decide who gets which one, but you'll have to share the bathroom" Koz said as he dragged Emelia's few suitcases inside.  
Wait. Happy was living here too? So not only would she be living with her brother, but now she would have another person here too. So much for personal space.  
She just hoped that they could all survive living together for the next few months. Knowing how moody the two men could be at times, she wasn't betting on it being smooth sailing.

**HAPPY'S POV:**

**Hearing Koz say that he and Emmy would be sleeping in rooms right next to each other and sharing a bathroom certainly put a kink in his plan to keep his distance from her. He thought about going to stay at the clubhouse, but Jax had said that they just didn't have the room right now, which is why he was here in the first place. It would be fine. He wouldn't be here that much anyways. Club business usually kept him busy enough, and there were things coming up that would keep him plenty occupied.**

**Back at the clubhouse, Jax had informed him that there was a new crew moving in to town, The League of American Nationalists, and they had formed an alliance with their fellow white-supremacist brothers The Nords. **  
**A few months ago, the Sons had shut down Darby and the cook shops he was running on the outskirts of Charming, but it seemed that the leader of LOAN was helping him start back up. Crank had started showing up in Charming more and more, and that was not something that they couldn't let stand. The leader of the operation seemed to be a Mr. Ethan Zobelle. He was an arrogant son of a bitch who played the role of respectable business man a little too well. His alliance with the Nords seemed to be just a stepping stone in whatever plans he had in Charming, plans that Jax wanted Happy to find out about.**

**Right now, all he wanted to do was shower and then head to the clubhouse. There he could get drunk, grab a random girl, and forget about Emelia for a little while. But first he had to choose a room. Motioning for Emelia to go first, he followed her up the stairs, and couldn't help but glance at her perfect, round ass. Fuck. Living with her was not going to help his situation.**

**"I'll just take this one" she said as they approached the first room.**  
**"Okay" he mumbled, tearing his eyes away and walking to the second room.**  
**He threw his stuff down on the bed and started to unpack some of it when he heard footsteps behind him.**  
**"Do you mind if I grab the first shower? I gotta straighten my hair and that shit takes forever" she said as she bounced in to his room.**  
**"No. It's fine" he replied and continued to unpack.**  
**Just then Koz called up the stairs for him.**  
**"Hey Hap, I'm headed to the clubhouse to bring Gemma some shit for the party. Bring Emelia with you when you come."**  
**The front door slammed shut before he could answer and Emelia walked out of the room and towards the bathroom across the hall.**  
**He headed downstairs for a smoke and when he came back upstairs he ran straight into Emelia, in nothing but her towel. Fuck the thing was so short that all he could focus on was her legs. Long, gorgeous legs that seemed to never end. **  
**"Sorry Hap" she said stepping back. **  
**Her words snapped him out of his staring, and he looked up to see her hair still wet, and clinging to her neck. The water droplets were falling on to her chest and running down between her breasts. He needed to get away from her before he pushed her up against the wall and fucked her right there. **  
**Walking past her and into his room, he grabbed his clothes and headed for a cold shower.**

Emelia had showered and primped and was feeling good. She was rocking tight black jeans, a lacy black top, and her patent red pumps. She knew she looked good. It was her welcome party after all, and she wanted to make an impression. Riding to the clubhouse with Happy, she could feel that he was more tense than normal. Something was definitely up with him. Maybe it was about whatever had him looking angry during his talk with Jax earlier. He just needed to loosen up and have a good time tonight. She could help with that.


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own any part of Sons of Anarchy and this story will not really follow the story line of the show. Rated mature for language/sex/and violence...you know all the good stuff._

The clubhouse was packed when they finally got there. Walking in she got a few whistles from the guys and a "looking sexy Emelia" from Tig. Koz came over and introduced her to Clay, who was the president, and Bobby, who greeted her with a hug.  
As the night went on she mingled with all the guys, thanked Gemma for the party, and drank her fair share of alcohol. At one point Tig challenged Happy to a round in the ring and the party quickly moved outside.  
Koz said that Tig was just trying to show off in front of her, but she didn't mind. She loved to watch a good fight. Tig asked her to stand in his corner and be his good luck charm, but she had just smiled and told him that her loyalty lied with Happy. Standing by the ring she watched as Happy quickly stripped of his cut and shirt, as well as removing his rings and handing them to her.  
She would be lying if she said that she didn't find Happy physically attractive. Who wouldn't with a body like that? And that ink. She had always been a sucker for tattoos, and he was covered. So stepping back and letting herself enjoy the view, she waited for the fun to start.  
Tig put up a good fight, but in the end Happy was the victor. They hugged it out and stepped out of the ring only to be swarmed with sweetbutts wanting to be the one to "fix them up". Tig was led off by a pair of blondes, while Happy pulled a cute redhead to him and let her wipe the blood off his face. She chuckled to herself as she watched the clear disappointment on all the other girls faces as they walked off in search of new options.  
Emelia walked over to Happy, lighting a cigarette on the way, before taking it and offering it to him. He accepted, taking a long drag, and she lit up another for herself.  
"You looked good in there" she said to him with a smile.  
"He's got all the company he needs right now sweetheart. Why don't you go find someone else" the redhead said with a bitchy attitude.  
Emelia chuckled.  
"Trust me honey, I'm no threat to you."  
"Yeah. I can see that" the girl replied looking at Emelia harshly.  
Happy, who had been silently observing the exchange, knew that it was time to stop things before they got any further.  
"Watch it" he snapped at the redhead who was glaring at Emelia.  
"It's cool Hap. I'll just see you inside" Emelia replied calmly and walked off.

'These girls are something else' she thought to herself. Back home the sweetbutts all knew that she wasn't a threat, so they were all civil with her. Here she was just the new girl, and they all felt like they needed to defend their territory. This meant that they would all be extra bitchy until they learned about her. That should be fun.

The other girls wasted no time stepping up to that plate. She had been glared at by the blonde in her brother's lap when she went to talk to him. But worst of all was what happened towards the end of the night.  
Tig had been flirting with her all night. She knew that it was mostly because it was pissing off her brother, so she played along. It was actually really funny. The girl on attached to Tig's side, however, didn't find it very funny at all. When Emelia went to the bathroom the girl cornered her and told her to back off. Emelia just laughed and pushed past her. Sitting back down at the table, Tig told the girl to go get them another drink. She complied, a little too happily if you asked Emelia, and she found out why a few seconds later. The girl tripped and spilled the drinks all over Emelia. To the boys it looked like an accident, but the smile on her face told Emelia otherwise.  
"Really?" Emelia yelled at the girl.  
"I'm so sorry. Let me help you" she replied, faking concern.  
She really didn't want to make a scene her first night here, so she decided to just go home and shower before she ended up punching one of these skanks.  
"No. It's fine" Emelia said with a glare. "I was gonna head home soon anyways."  
Koz called to Half Sac to take her home and the two of them headed outside.  
Sac dropped her off at the house and she went straight for the bathroom and peeled off her sticky clothes. Jumping in the shower, she decided that besides a few skanks, she really liked it here so far.

**HAPPY'S POV:**

**He was a few drinks in and feeling pretty good when he noticed Tig and Emelia at the bar together. He could tell by Tig's signature smile and his close proximity to her that he was really laying it on thick. Emelia was laughing every so often and twirling her hair around her finger, something he had seen her do a thousand times before as she flirted with someone. The bitch in his lap was kissing his neck and pawing at him, but he just didn't care. He couldn't take his eyes away from Emelia and Tig. Watching them made him want to get up and grab her away from him, but he knew that wouldn't go over well. After a few minutes Emelia got up and walked towards the back.**  
**Without even thinking he pushed the bitch out of his lap and followed her. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, or what he was going to say, but he knew he needed to talk to her. He was driving himself crazy with all these thoughts about her and he needed to do something about it. **  
**Before he could reach her though, Clay stepped in front of him and asked to speak to him in the Chapel.**

**Clay went over the whole LOAN/Nord situation that Jax had already talked to him about. He couldn't very well tell the president that he already knew this shit, so he just listened and nodded his head. Once they were done he stepped back out into the main room and glanced around for Emelia. **  
**"She left" he heard someone say behind him. Turning to see Gemma, he gave her a questioning look. **  
**"A croweater spilled some drinks on her. Territorial shit" she said.**  
**"She pissed?" Happy asked.**  
**"A bit. Gotta give it to her though, she didn't break any faces tonight. If it had been me being treated like shit by skanks all night, I would have gone down swinging."**

**He looked at her confused. Emelia had seemed to be having a good time tonight. He didn't know that she was being harassed by the croweaters. Well, only the one who had been cleaning up him outside, but he had shut that down quick. **  
**"She left about 15 minutes ago with Sac. Koz was too drunk to drive her home. Said he would stay here tonight" she said casually while looking at him.**  
**Shit. That look. That 'I know what you're been thinking' look. This was her way of telling him to go after her. Why else would she mention that Koz was staying at the clubhouse? Sneaky bitch. **  
**With a nod to her, he headed to his bike and took off towards the house. **  
**Only the upstairs lights were on when he entered the house. It was quiet and he figured she might have already gone to sleep, so he quietly walked up the stairs. As he turned the corner he saw her walking out of the bathroom and towards him in a towel. Fuck. That damn towel.**

Wrapping a towel around her body she left the bathroom and headed to her room to get ready for bed. She felt eyes on her and looked up to see Happy standing there staring right at her.  
"Hey. I didn't know you were home" she said softly.  
He didn't respond. Just continued to stare at her, his eyes travelling over her body. She didn't move or speak again. Even as he stepped closer, she didn't do anything. Not even as he pressed her against the wall with his body. It wasn't until he ran a hand down her face, did she say anything.  
"Hap" she said, and was surprised that it came out as a breathy, almost moan.  
Her heart was racing and when she felt his hand on her waist she was surprised by just how much she wanted him to kiss her.  
Looking at her as if he was waiting for her to stop this, he said "do you have any idea what you've been doing to me Emmy?"  
Before she had a chance to respond, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft at first, almost as if he was afraid that she would shove him away. Reaching her hand up to grab the back of his neck, she licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to let her in.  
Kissing Happy was amazing. She felt like she was floating, like she had this amazing high that she never wanted to come down from.  
His hands began to roam her towel covered body, and she moaned as he rubbed over her breasts. Breaking the kiss he stopped and searched her face. Noticing that he was looking to her for confirmation that she was okay with this, she reached up and undid her towel, letting it drop to the floor. In a matter of seconds he was on her again, crushing his lips back on hers. Running his hands down to her breasts he kneaded them and then lightly pinched her nipple, causing her to whine in pleasure. Kissing his way to her neck he quickly found the spot that had her moaning as he sucked it. Feeling that he was entirely too dressed, she reached for his shirt. Removing his cut first, he then pulled it over his head. God he was hot. Emelia ran her hands over his chest, admiring the muscle and the ink. He once again attacked her lips as he ran his hands down her stomach to her pussy. He groaned when he felt how wet she was, and began to rub her.  
His hands were so much rougher than she was used to, having only been with women for the past year, but it was a good difference and before she knew it he had her whimpering and writing against him. Inserting two fingers he began a rhythm and she felt the familiar feeling of an orgasm building. He kissed up her neck to her ear and lightly bit it before speaking.  
"Come for me Emmy" was all it took for her fall apart, throwing her head back she cried out and her legs gave way. Wrapping his arms around her, he managed to keep her upright as she came down from her high.

**HAPPY'S POV:**

**Looking at the girl in his arms he smiled to himself. He had never seen anything as beautiful as Emelia, all flushed from an orgasm that he had given her. Her whimpers and moans had him so hard it almost hurt. Thinking about how tight she had been around his fingers had him practically rolling his eyes in to the back of his head, he couldn't wait to get inside her. **  
**Reaching for his belt, she undid it before unzipping his jeans and pushing them down, along with his boxers. She sunk to her knees in front of him and without a word put him in her mouth. **  
**"Fuck Emmy" he groaned as he felt himself hit the back of her throat. **  
**She started to suck him while swirling her tongue in a way that had him worried that he would come any second. Wrapping his hand in her hair he let her work for a minute before pulling her up.**  
**"That feels too good baby. I want to be able to make it inside you" he said, his voice more raspy than usual.**  
**"Come here" He added, pulling her into his room and kissing her.**  
**Backing her up to the bed, he pushed her on to it and climbed down on top of her. She kissed him all over his neck as he reached in the bedside drawer and grabbed a condom. Opening it, he slipped it on and settled himself between her legs. **  
**"Be gentle Hap. It's been a while since I've been with a guy" she said looking up at him. **  
**Diving in to kiss her, he lined up and pushed inside her slowly. Fuck she was tight. After a minute he was fully inside her and he stilled to give her time to adjust to him. He was happily surprised when she was the one to start moving first. Pushing her hips up she moaned and said "Fuck me Hap". That was all he needed to hear to start moving.**

Once he was inside her, she felt complete. Being with him felt so perfect, and she was beginning to wonder why they hadn't done this before. Her whole body was on fire as he thrust in and out of her. She almost didn't recognize the sounds coming out of her mouth, as he brought her to the brink of ecstasy and then shoved her over. His grunts and groans managed to turn her one even more, if that was even possible.  
He fucked her through one orgasm and then a second before giving in to his own pleasure. Collapsing beside her, they struggled to catch their breath. After laying there for a few minutes in silence she figured she would have to be the first one to speak.  
"That was definitely not how I expected my night to end" she said jokingly.  
He looked at her and chuckled slightly.  
"Yeah me neither."  
"So what does this mean?" she asked seriously.  
"I don't know Emmy. You're one of my closest friends and my Brother's little sister, but I can't help but be attracted to you. Shit, all I can think about is how much I want to do that again."  
That made her smile and she rolled over and kissed him softly. Laying her head on his chest, she curled up in to his side and surprisingly he didn't seem to mind. Happy had a reputation for not allowing any of the girls to cuddle with him after sex, so felt kind of special.  
"I wouldn't mind doing that again either" she said. "What if we agreed to be friends with benefits for awhile? I mean as long as we keep things casual it shouldn't be a big deal right? And we can't let anyone find out. Koz would kill us both."  
"And you would be okay with that?" he asked while looking at her for any sign of doubt.  
Sitting up she looked him directly in the eye.  
"Yeah. I mean it's not the first time I've had this kind of arrangement with someone" she replied honestly. "As long as no one falls in love it's usually a good thing."  
"Okay" he agreed and rolled over to turn off the light.  
Rolling back over he grabbed her and pulled her back down to him.  
"I should go Hap. Koz could come home any second" she said while attempting to get up.  
He just tightened his grip on her and said "Koz is staying at the clubhouse tonight. Just go to sleep Emmy."  
A she lay there wrapped in Happy's arms, she couldn't believe that they had hooked up. It was one of the last things she would have ever expected to happen. So completely out of left field, but she was so happy right now that it didn't even matter.

Maybe Charming would be the perfect place to heal.


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own any part of Sons of Anarchy and this story will not really follow the story line of the show. Rated mature for language/sex/and violence...you know all the good stuff._

When she wasn't working at her new job, a local bakery, Emelia spent most of her time hanging around the clubhouse. She would hang around the office with Natalia or joke around with the guys on the lot. Life was pretty good so far in Charming.  
Her and Happy couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. They were constantly sneaking kisses and gropes of one another, until one of them decided they couldn't take it anymore and they snuck off to have a quickie in the bathroom, or behind the building, or anywhere else that they thought they wouldn't get caught.  
On the nights that they knew Koz would be home late, they would spend their time enjoying each other in various rooms of the house. So far him taking her from behind, as she was bent over the kitchen table, had been one of her favorite nights. Watching her dance around as she cleaned the kitchen must have really turned him on, because he nearly fucked her through the table that night. Not that she was complaining though.  
Things were good and Koz seemed to still be in the dark about their little arrangement. She thought that a few of the guys were getting suspicious of them, but if they did know, thankfully they weren't saying anything.

The only person that knew exactly what the situation was between her and Happy, seemed to be Gemma. Happy had told her that Gemma was the one to send him home to her that night. He said Gemma probably figured it out by the way he was looking at her all night.  
Gemma seemed to know that her interference had worked, because a few days after the party she approached Emelia in the office while she was alone.  
"How are you feeling about Charming so far?" she asked.  
"I really like it here. Everything seems to be working out in my favor. Good job, reconnecting with an old friend, and all the guys have made me feel very welcome. I feel pretty great." Emelia replied.  
"I bet you do. Being fucked regularly seems to do that to a girl" she responded casually.  
Emelia stared at her with a blank expression. 'How the hell did she know that?' she thought. Was she going to tell Koz what she knew? Was she trying to intimidate her by being so nonchalant about it?  
She must have seen the wheels turning in Emelia's head, because the next thing Gemma said answered her questions.  
"Relax, I'm not going to say anything. Who am I to get in the way of someone getting laid? I'm just warning you to be a little more careful. Wouldn't want to start a fight between brothers now would we?" she said in a way that could almost be seen as a threat.  
"Yeah thanks" Emelia replied, not really knowing what to say. And with that, Gemma walked back out of the office, leaving her sitting there slightly confused.

Some of the guys had left for a run the night before and wouldn't be back until late that night, so when Natalia asked her to go out with her and her brother that night she happily agreed. She hadn't seen Natalia's brother, Ian, for years and it would be great to see him again. They had been pretty good friends while she and Natalia had lived together.  
The three of them went to a bar in the next town over and had a fantastic night. They had laughed and danced and Emelia was pretty drunk by the time they came back to the club house. Juice, Sac, and Koz were the only ones there, along with a bunch of hang arounds and croweaters, waiting for the return of the rest of the Sons.  
While she and Ian stayed outside smoking a cigarette, Natalia ventured inside, probably to find Juice, who she had drunkenly confessed to having a crush on. Emelia and Ian sat at the picnic table reminiscing about old memories when he suddenly moved closer to her and kissed her. She was startled at first and pushed him away.  
"I'm sorry" Ian said, looking away embarrassed. "I've just wanted to do that since I first saw you years ago. I guess all it took was a little bit of liquid courage."  
"No it's okay. You just caught me off guard" she replied placing her hand on his face and turning it back towards her.  
He was a very good-looking guy. When she had first met him she had immediately been attracted to him, but had never pursued anything with him. At the time she was hooking up with Natalia and that would have just been a big mess. But here he was in front of her, making the first move, so she said 'why not?' to herself and kissed him. He was a great kisser and when he reached out to pull her in to his lap, she let him. They proceeded to make out like a couple of teenagers, so entranced with each other, that they didn't even hear the bikes pull up when the guys returned.

**HAPPY'S POV:**

**It had been a particularly bad night tonight and all he wanted to do was drink and find Emelia for a late night pick-me-up. On the way back to Charming they had been ambushed by Mayans and a shootout occurred. They were whole, but he had been extremely pissed off. **  
**He managed to take out a couple of guys, and found one who had just been grazed and thrown off the bike. Being a young kid and new member, the guy only needed the threat of torture to open up about the reason they were sent. It was retaliation for the death of two of their men. They had been shot outside of one of their warehouses, and the only surviving man had said that it had been done by two white men wearing ski masks and Teller-Morrow shirts under their jackets. To Alvarez, it looked like an attack from SAMCRO, but they had no reason to attack the Mayans. Jax said it must have been a set-up. **  
**So now they had problems with the Mayans as well as this Zobelle guy. The shit just kept piling up. Emelia could straighten help straighten him out though. She seemed to be the only good thing he had going right about now. Pulling in to the lot, he hoped that she was there.**  
**Tig was already off his bike, and walking towards him, before he even turned his off. He looked at him with an amused expression on his face.**  
**"It looks like little Emmy isn't wasting any time here in Charming" he said, motioning to the picnic table across the lot. **  
**Even from far away, he could clearly see her straddling some guy, with her tongue shoved down his throat. **  
**Happy was pissed. He wanted to rip her off of the guy and tell her that no one was allowed to touch what was his. But then it hit him, that she wasn't his. They were just fucking. But then why did it feel like something more? **  
**'Fuck it' he thought to himself. If she wanted to dry hump some guy in the parking lot, then he could find some other bitch to help him unwind. **  
**"Good for her" he snapped and walked off towards the clubhouse. **  
**A blonde croweater greeted him as he stepped in the door. Seeing her blonde hair reminded him of Emelia, and he immediately grabbed her, rather harshly, and led her towards the back of the clubhouse.**

Before she could take things any further with Ian, she heard a squeal of "eww" from behind her. Breaking the kiss, she turned to see Natalia standing there with Juice.  
"I really didn't need to see that guys" she said jokingly.  
"You're making your way through the Sikorsky family I see" she added with a playful grin.  
"Shut up" Emelia laughed and got off Ian's lap.  
Noticing the bikes parked across the lot she turned to Juice and asked "when did the guys get back?"  
"About ten minutes ago" he replied.  
surprised that she didn't hear them coming in, she turned to Ian and asked if he was going to come inside with her. Natalia said she wanted to go home and sleep, so Ian agreed to take her. Saying their goodbyes they headed off, while Emelia and Juice walked towards the clubhouse.  
Once inside, she scanned the room for Happy. Not seeing him right away, she went and sat down with Tig who was telling some raunchy story about twins he slept with on the run. She was only half paying attention as she kept an eye out for Happy. After about twenty minutes he still hadn't appeared, so she casually got up and made her way towards the dorms in search of him. As she turned the corner she finally saw him coming out of one of the rooms, she wasn't sure whose.  
Seeing that no one else was around, she stalked up to him, grabbed him, and went in for a kiss. She was surprised, however, when he pushed her away.  
"What the hell Hap?" she asked confused.  
"Are you done with your boy toy? Figured you'd come find me for round two?" he replied harshly.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You really expect me to want you after seeing you practically fucking that guy on the picnic table?"  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" she said getting pissed off.  
Just then the croweater came walking out the door and over to Happy. Brushing her nails down his arm she kissed him on the lips quickly and said "let me know if you want to do that again later" before walking by them, glaring at Emelia.  
"You're such a fucking hypocrite Hap" Emelia snarled. "You don't want me to kiss someone, but you go and fuck that skank?"  
"I don't have to answer to you Emmy" he said and started to walk back into the main room.  
Not ready to drop the subject, she followed behind him.  
"I wasn't fucking him, but even if I did why would it matter to you? You have no say in what I do or who I do it with." she called out just loud enough for him to hear as they entered the main room.  
"Shut up Emmy. Not here" he warned, noticing that they were drawing attention.  
"No. I want to know why you're being such an asshole" she yelled out quite loudly.  
He was on her in a second, pushing her roughly into the wall and getting in her face.  
"You were acting like a slut. Putting on a show for anyone to see" he growled.  
Koz saw Happy pinning his sister to the wall and jumped up with Tig, dashing over to them.  
"Hap what the fuck is going on?" he snapped.  
Emelia was seeing red. Happy had just called her a slut and before she could think, the words were coming out of her mouth.  
"So you only like it when I'm putting on a show for you? Did you think I was a slut when I was sharing those girls with you?" Emelia growled back and pushed him off her.  
Happy just glared at her.  
"What the fuck are you talking about Emelia?" Koz yelled at her.  
She was so pissed at Happy that she didn't care about keeping their secret anymore, so she spilled.  
"Exactly what I said. Hap and I have slept with girls together. Being watched turns me on, you know cause I'm such a slut and all." she said, with the last part being directed at Happy.  
"Watch it Emmy" he warned.  
"Hap, you lucky little shit. Tell me all about it" Tig said smiling like a Cheshire cat.  
"Fuck you Tig" Koz yelled.  
Taking a deep breath, he ran his hands through his hair.  
"This is fucked up Hap" he added. "She's my sister and you should have never gone there."  
"Calm down man. It's not like he fucked her" Tig said casually.  
Emelia's eyes widened at that, and when Koz saw the look on her face he flipped out.  
"You fucked him didn't you?" he yelled at her.  
"Who I fuck is none of your business" she yelled back angrily.  
He scoffed and then turned to Happy.  
"Fuck? You still fucking her? How long has this shit been going on behind my back?" he asked him.  
Happy spoke through clenched teeth.  
"Koz we may be brothers, but this shit is between me and Emmy. It doesn't concern you."  
"Doesn't concern me? I'm just supposed to sit back and watch you use her like all the others, and then toss her away?" he asked dumbfounded.  
"I'm not using her. I fucking care about her" he stated and shoved past Koz and walked outside.  
"Emmy you're going to end up getting hurt. You came here because you had your heart broken, getting involved with Happy isn't going to end any different. You're already fighting with him." Koz said to her sincerely.  
"Save it Herman. I'm a big girl. I can get involved with whoever I want. I don't even know what's going on with me and Happy right now, but give him some credit. He's not the terrible guy you're making him out to be." she replied flatly before walking off after Happy.

Hearing him say that he cared about her put everything in perspective for her. Happy admitting that out loud was more of a declaration then most people ever got.  
It all made sense now. He was jealous. Not that he would probably ever admit it, but she saw it now. He didn't want her with anyone but him. If she was honest with herself the idea of that made her giddy inside. Seeing that croweater walk out of the room earlier had made her stomach drop. At first she thought it was anger at him acting like a hypocrite, but she knew it wasn't. It was the same feeling that she had when she saw Carmen and Boots together, just not as intense. She didn't want him with other women the same way he didn't want her with other men, and she assumed women too.  
Somewhere in the past few weeks, she had realized that she cared about him more than she normally cared about her 'fuck buddies'. Thinking that it was just because of their history, she had pushed the thoughts aside. But now she knew that she was falling for him, and that both excited and terrified her at the same time.

Making her way outside she found him leaning against the side of the building, smoking.  
"I'm sorry" she said walking up to him.  
"What?" he asked confused.  
"I'm sorry" she repeated a little louder.  
"I heard you. I just don't know why you're apologizing. I'm the one that called you a slut."  
"Yeah but I'm sorry that I didn't realize how you felt about me. I'm sorry that I hurt you. And I'm sorry that I spilled all our secrets in there in front of everyone. That was a bitch move. I wasn't thinking."  
"Yeah it was, but it's alright. It was bound to come out at some point."  
After a short silence, Emelia spoke again.  
"Are you just going to pretend that you didn't hear the first part of what I just said?"  
When he didn't answer, she continued.  
"Okay, well I'll just go first then...Hap, I care about you. You are one of my best friends, but that's just not enough anymore. I'm falling for you and I can't pretend that I'm not."  
When she looked up, he was staring straight at her and the next thing she knew, he pulled her to him and kissed her hard.  
Pulling away he leaned his forehead against hers.  
"I don't know how to do this Emmy. But I don't want you with anyone else. Seeing that shit drives me crazy" he practically whispered.  
Hearing him say that had her smiling like crazy.  
"If we're gonna do this, then it has to go both ways. I'm not gonna be okay with that "what happens on a run" shit" she replied.  
He looked at her for a second, considering what she said, and then nodded. That was all the confirmation she needed. Happy was now hers.


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own any part of Sons of Anarchy and this story will not really follow the story line of the show. Rated mature for language/sex/and violence...you know all the good stuff._

_Sorry for the lack of updates lately, and the short chapter. I've had some things going on that have prevented me from having time to write much. I"ll do better soon, I promise._

**HAPPY'S POV:**

**Standing outside, he was pissed with himself. He had let his anger and jealousy get the better of him, and probably ruined things with Emelia before they even started. To top it off, half the clubhouse now knew their business, including Koz. **  
**Happy was surprised that he hadn't taken a swing at him. Knowing his reputation better than anyone, Koz had every right to be worried about his sister. But Happpy needed him to know that Emelia was different, that he cared about her. Declaring it out loud like that wasn't exactly how he planned to do it, especially since he hadn't even figured out how to tell Emmy, but he was angry and it had happened. **  
**When Emmy walked up to him, he was sure that he was in for an earful. So when she apologized, he was shocked. She went on to confess that she was falling for him, and when he heard those words he didn't know how to react. So he did the first thing he could think of and kissed her. **  
**Thinking about what this confession meant had him slightly nervous. He didn't know how to be in a relationship with someone, and was worried that things could go terribly between them. But at the same time he couldn't stand to think about her not being his, and his alone. So he opened his mouth and out came the confession.**  
**"I don't know how to do this Emmy. But I don't want you with anyone else. Seeing that shit drives me crazy."**  
**By the smile on her face, he could tell that she understood what he meant. She wanted to be with him just as badly, but with one condition. She expected him to be completely faithful.**  
**Agreeing to be with just one girl was something that he never thought he would do, but looking at Emelia he knew that there was nothing more that he wanted to do then try.**  
**He couldn't believe that it had taken him this long to figure out that she was the perfect woman for him. **  
**They had been friends for years, and she knew him better than some of his own brothers did. He talked to her about things that he never talked about with anyone else. Opening up was never one of his strong suits, but with Emelia it had just been a natural thing. She never pushed, always letting him come to her on his own terms, and he loved that about her. Shit, he loved a lot of things about her. **  
**He knew he was falling hard.**

Waking up, Emelia could feel an arm wrapped around her. Shifting slightly, she turned her head to look at the man who the arm belonged to and smiled, remembering the night before. Happy was now hers, and he had wasted no time proving that to her. Her body ached, but it was such a good ache. The kind of ache you got from a night of amazing sex. Just as she was reliving the details in her mind, Happy woke.  
"Morning gorgeous" he spoke, his voice even more raspy from sleep.  
"Morning" she replied and kissed him gently.  
Rolling out of his grip, and out of the bed, she dressed and walked downstairs.  
Koz was sitting at the table when she entered the kitchen, but she just ignored him and started to make coffee.  
"Are we gonna talk about this Emelia?" he asked, walking up behind her. "I came home last night, looking for you, but you weren't in your room. "  
"I was in Happy's" she answered with a shrug.  
"I know. I fucking heard you guys." he said with a look of disgust. "Look, this shit is weird for me Emelia. I want you to move on, but I just didn't expect it to be with one of my brothers. Especially not Happy. Fuck. I thought he saw you as, like, I don't know a little sister or something. Guess I was wrong."  
He paused, thinking about what to say next.  
"Is this like a serious thing? Are you two together now?"  
He looked so uncomfortable, that she couldn't help but giggle.  
"Yeah, we are together. We're not going to run off and get married or anything, but we're gonna try the whole relationship deal. I want you to be okay with this. I know it's a shock, hell it is to me too. We didn't expect this to happen, but it did, and I'm happy. Just let me be happy Herman."  
Using his real name had always been a sign that she was being serious. He knew this. She could see in his eyes that he was struggling with this, but after a moment he grabbed her and hugged her tightly.  
"Okay. I'll try to be okay with this Emelia. That's the best I can do."  
She nodded her head in thanks before turning back around to get her coffee.  
Happy entered the room, dressed and looking ready to leave. He told Koz that Clay had called and needed them at the clubhouse. Koz nodded and headed out to get ready. Emelia waited for him to leave before turning to speak to Happy.  
"I talked to Koz about us. He's gonna be fine once he sorts through it in his head" she said.  
I know. I heard" he replied.  
"What were you doing, hiding in the hallway spying on us?" she joked.  
"Nah. Just figured you two needed to talk. Didn't want to interrupt."  
"Well aren't you a gentlemen" she replied with a sarcastic smile, as she sat up on the kitchen counter.  
Moving forward, he stepped between her legs, and placed his hands on her hips.  
"Wasn't very gentlemen-like last night" he growled, low and sexy.  
"Yeah, but I asked for it" she replied playfully before leaning forward and kissing him. Kissing Happy was intoxicating, and always left her wanting more. But just as things were getting heated, Koz walked back in and with a quick 'ahem', the two separated.  
"Could you two try not to fuck on the counter. It's bad enough that I have to hear it, I don't want to see it too" Koz said in a somewhat playful manner. "Come on Hap, let's roll. See you later Emmy."  
Happy kissed her quickly and they left.  
Sitting on the counter, she smiled to herself. Everything was perfect.

**HAPPY'S POV:**

**When he got to the clubhouse and parked, he knew he was in for some shit over the events of the previous night. He also knew that he needed to talk to Koz, but he didn't have the slightest clue what to say. Luckily for him, Koz was the one who did.**  
**"Listen man, I'm not happy about how this all went down, but I'll get over it. If you two wanna be together, I'm not gonna get in the way. Just don't hurt her man. That's all I ask" he said, patting Happy on the back and walking away.**  
**No one said anything to him when he walked in, well no one but Tig, but that was expected. **  
**"So Hap, you gotta tell me man, what's she like? Must be some good shit if she's got you all twisted up like that" he joked.**  
**"Ain't telling you shit about my girl" Happy replied firmly, but not angrily.**  
**Tig got the message and asked, "You laying claim brother? That mean dumbass is okay with you and his sister?"**  
**"Yeah, she's mine, and he's fine with it. Now lets stop talking about bullshit and see what Clay wants" he said, ending Tig's questions.**

**Once everyone arrived, Clay began to tell everyone about the ambush that they had been in on the way home. It was clear to him that it had been a set-up, but the problem was that Alvarez wasn't convinced.**  
**"I reached out to Alvarez, tried to explain the situation. He thinks that we're bullshitting him. He said unless we find proof that this wasn't an attack from us, the Mayans are gonna walk on the gun deal and declare war with us. That's shit we don't need" Clay said.**  
**"This has gotta be Zobelle" Jax declared angrily. "That son of a bitch has got it out for us."**  
**"If it is, then we gotta prove it. Zobelle doesn't do his own dirty work, so we look at his men" Clay replied. "Juice, do some digging and find out who he keeps close. Happy, once we find his weak link, you and Tig are gonna have a chat with him. Get us some proof that this attack didn't come from SAMCRO."**  
**"What are we gonna do about Zobelle?" Koz asked.**  
**"We settle this shit first, then we handle Zobelle. If he wants to take us on, then we show him what happens to people who fuck with the Sons."**


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own any part of Sons of Anarchy and this story will not really follow the story line of the show. Rated mature for language/sex/and violence...you know all the good stuff._

Over the next week, Emelia didn't see Happy much. Koz told her the basics of what was going on, and that she should stay away from Zobelle and anyone sporting Aryan ink. If she was honest, she was a little upset that Happy wasn't the one telling her this. But she knew that he wasn't used to having someone who he needed to disclose information to, so she let it slide. He was trying, she could see that. Texting her a few times a day to check in, was something he had started doing. She knew that to most people that wasn't a big deal, but with Happy it meant he was making an effort and that was really sweet.  
The worst part though, was that it had been days since they had sex. She wasn't a nympho or anything, but she was used to getting it everyday, sometimes more, and god did she miss him. Every night she found herself hoping that he would come home and ravage her, but that had only happened once, and that was days ago. She couldn't wait until their reunion.  
But sex wasn't the only thing she missed about him. She found herself just missing him in general. And she also found herself worrying about him all the time. Knowing what he did for the club, and that he could take care of himself, didn't ease her worries one bit. She found herself terrified of him getting hurt, or worse killed. Before, she worried for the guys when they were in dangerous situations, but it never consumed her like this. And that's when she knew that she was completely in love with him.

**HAPPY'S POV:**

**Sitting up on a hill with Tig, on surveillance duty, was not what he wanted to be doing right now in the least. He would rather be in bed, with Emelia's naked body curled around him, but he had to help get this shit settled with the Mayans before that could happen. They had watched the building for days now, waiting for the perfect moment to go in and grab their targets. **  
**Juice had done some digging and found out that one of Zobelles's henchmen had a secret kid. A kid he had with his Mexican housekeeper. That was something that you didn't want your Aryan brothers to know, that you fucked anything but pure white pussy. Someone like that would surely be kicked out of the brotherhood, or worse killed for being a race traitor.**  
**Blackmail like that was a powerful tool to have when you needed information from someone. The had guy spilled everything, in return for the promise that no one ever found out about his little love child.**  
**He told them that Zobelle had two of his men dress up in Teller-Morrow shirts and ski masks and go kill those Mayans. They were told to leave one alive so he could report back and describe them as Sons. Zobelle wanted to destroy the Sons gun business so that he could take over. He was going to try to push the Sons out of Charming. This fucker was stupid if he thought that he could come into their town and take it from them. So once the guy named the two others who had done the shooting, Clay had killed him. He then ordered that Hap and Tig find the two men and get them to confess. So here they were, sitting on a hill, watching the building that the two guys were currently in. It was their headquarters, or so they guessed. Learning their routines and planning their attack had kept them there for days. Soon they would be ready, and then when it was over he could get back to Emelia. **  
**God he missed her. He wasn't used to missing someone. This was all new and weird to him. He found himself texting her everyday, wanting to check up and see how she was. She had been surprised the first time he did it, joking that she didn't even know that he knew how to text. Smart ass. **  
**She told him that she missed him and that she was lonely without him around. So a few days ago, he had asked Tig if he would be okay on his own for a bit. Tig just smirked and told him to go home and fuck his woman. And that's exactly what he did. **  
**When he got home, she was already in bed asleep. He had crawled in bed with her and woken her up by kissing her neck. They had amazing sex, and when he told her he couldn't stay he saw the slight sadness in her face. But she hadn't said anything besides "be safe" and kissed him goodbye. He loved that about her. She accepted him, club and all. She always had. **  
**He hadn't seen her after that, but he spent a lot of his time thinking about her. That's when he knew that he loved her. She was always in his head, and he was finding that he didn't mind it at all.**

**Later that night they got the perfect opportunity to grab their targets. There was a party going on, and their targets walked outside and over to the side of the building to smoke. He and Tig were on them in seconds, grabbing them and injecting them with a sedative. They were out in seconds, and being dragged to the surrounding woods. Tig called the prospect, who was waiting down the road in a van, and he came to pick them up. Once they got their targets to one of their warehouses, they tied them to chairs in the middle of the room and waited for them to wake up.**

**A few hours later they began to stir and with a few hard slaps from Tig, they came fully awake. Struggling against their bonds and shouting threats, had Tig laughing, while he just got his tools out silently. **  
**They made it into a game, both of them cutting and torturing, trying to see who could get their target to talk first. To both of their surprise, the men held out longer then they expected them too. But his victim eventually gave in and provided them with a full confession, which they recorded. The details he gave made it impossible for Alvarez to not believe it. After they got what they needed, he and Tig finished the men off and disposed of the bodies outside in a fire-pit, deep in the ground. When they were done burning the bodies, they both climbed on their bikes and returned to the clubhouse.**  
**He was still running on adrenaline when he arrived at the club and realized that it was Friday night and everyone was partying it up. Walking inside he immediately sought out Clay to let him know it was done. Giving the tape recorder to Clay, he then went to the bar to get a drink. He needed something to calm himself. After he "worked" he always had all this pent up energy, and he knew he couldn't go home to Emelia like this. **  
**One drink turned into two, then three, and so on, until he was feeling pretty intoxicated. Tig walked by, trailing a blonde after him, and he started to think about how horny he was. He hadn't been with Emelia in a while, but he couldn't go home to her now, he knew he would end up scaring her in the state he was in. So when a croweater walked up to him and touched his chest, he decided that he needed to fuck this anger out of his system. Grabbing the girl, he dragged her outside behind the building and shoved her over a table. Yanking her dress up, and her panties down he plowed into her and began to fuck her, holding her hips so hard he knew he would leave bruises. He was so caught up in what he was doing that he never heard the back door of the clubhouse open.**

Emelia had just gotten home from work and decided to take a long bath. She had picked up extra shifts all week so that she could keep herself busy, and not think about how much she missed Happy. It was starting to take a toll on her body though, she ached from standing all day. A nice hot bath would be just the thing to soothe her aching muscles.  
After her bath, she was about to get ready for bed when her phone went off. Hoping it was Happy, she raced across the room to get it. Seeing that it was Natalia, she was slightly disappointed, but quickly pushed it back and answered. Natalia told her that Happy and Tig had just pulled up, and Juice told her that they were done with whatever they had been doing. Emelia couldn't stop herself from squealing in excitement. Natalia just laughed and told her to get her ass down there and see her man.  
Dressing quickly, Emelia looked at herself in the mirror and decided she looked good enough, before heading off to the clubhouse. She couldn't wait to be reunited with the man she had been without. She was going to show him just how much she missed him.  
Stepping in to the clubhouse, her eyes immediately sought out Happy. All she could see was half-naked girls and drunken Sons, but no Happy. She spotted Juice and Natalia and headed over to them.  
"Juice, have you seen Hap?" she asked.  
"Nah, check outback. Sometimes him and Koz go out there to smoke."  
"Okay. See you guys later, I'm gonna go find my man" she replied with a wink towards Natalia, who smiled back.  
When she opened the door leading to the back of the clubhouse, she never expected to find what she did. There was Happy, in front of her, fucking some bitch from behind.  
Devastated. That's the only word that could describe how she felt. She needed to get out of there immediately.  
Turning around she walked out of the clubhouse as quick as she could, not saying a word to anyone. When she got to her car, she pealed out of the parking lot and made it about a mile down the road when she pulled over. Collapsing against the steering wheel, she let her emotions catch up to her and she cried.

**HAPPY'S POV:**

**After he was done with the croweater, he had sobered up a bit and was surprisingly feeling guilty. He thought back to the promise he had made Emelia to be faithful, and how he had just completely broken that. He had fucked up. He knew this couldn't happen again. He would have to find another way to release his pent-up energy. Maybe he should have gone to Emelia, explained the situation and told her what he needed. She probably would have understood. Why didn't he have more faith in her? She wouldn't have been afraid of him, she would have tried to help him, like she always did. He should have gone home to his girl. **  
**Walking back inside, he saw Natalia marching toward him angrily. **  
**"What the fuck did you say to her?" she yelled at him.**  
**"What the fuck are you talking about? Juice, get your bitch out of my face." he responded, not in the mood to be fucked with. He was already mad at himself, he didn't need some bitch pissing him off even more.**  
**"Fuck you Happy. Emmy came in her all excited to see you, and then 2 minutes later stormed out of here looking totally broken." she growled.**  
**"I told her to look for you out back man" Juice added. **  
**Everything clicked in his head. Shit. Emmy must have seen him with the croweater. Fuck.**  
**"Fuck. She must have seen me. When did she leave?" he said quickly. **  
**"About 15 minutes ago" Juice replied, knowing exactly what Happy meant by those words. **  
**Apparently so did Natalia, because she looked at him like he was scum and said "I hope she was worth it. Emmy loves you, and you just broke her heart the same way Carmen did. You don't deserve her."**  
**Normally, he would have snapped at her for speaking to him that way. But her words hit him deep, and he knew he had to find Emmy immediately.**  
**He practically ran out of the clubhouse and hopped on his bike. He noticed one of his brothers following him, but he didn't care to look to see who it was. He had one goal and that was to get to Emmy and try to fix things. He didn't want to lose her over a stupid fucking mistake. **  
**He saw her car parked about a mile down the road, with her sitting in the driver's seat, door open, smoking a cigarette. Pulling over, he turned off his bike and walked to her. Only now could he see that it had been Kozik that followed him. This would have been so much better without him here. **  
**"What are you doing out here Emmy?" he asked. It probably wasn't the best first thing to say in this situation, but it was the first thing he could think of. **  
**"Why the hell does it matter to you Hap?" she replied, her voice sounding hoarse from crying.**  
**"Emmy. I'm sorry. I fucked up. I didn't want to take my shit home to you. I thought I was protecting you."**  
**"Protecting me?" she asked incredulously. "Fucking some whore behind a building is protecting me? You are such a fucking liar. I can't believe I ever thought I could trust you. Stupid me. I guess it's a good thing that we got this out-of-the-way now, before either one of us got our feelings too invested."**  
**"What the fuck is going on here?" Koz finally asked.**  
**Ignoring him, Happy could only focus on Emelia's last words, 'before either one of us got our feelings too invested'.**  
**"Now who's the liar Emelia? I know you're in love with me. Natalia told me." he spat out. He hadn't intended for this conversation to go this way, but she had pissed him off now. **  
**"Fuck you Happy" she practically whispered. He could almost feel the pain rolling off her, and it made his heart ache. He was the cause of it. He had hated Carmen for what she did to Emelia, how broken she had left her. Now he had done the same thing.**  
**"Emmy, please, I never wanted to hurt you" he said softly.**  
**He looked to Kozik, who was watching everything unfold between the two of them, and decided that he needed to tell her how he felt. It was hard enough to say it to her, much less in front of a brother, but he knew that it might be the only way to keep her from leaving him. **  
**"I love you Emelia" he said looking right at her.**  
**She shook her head and then walking up to him, leaned over to whisper in his ear. For a second he got his hopes up that everything might be okay, but then she opened her mouth.**  
**"You don't know what love is Happy."**  
**And with that she walked over to Koz and asked him to take her home. Koz looked at him with a combination of pity and anger, before taking off with her on the back of his bike, leaving her car sitting in front of him.**

**She was wrong. He did know what love was, and he knew that he had just lost it.**


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own any part of Sons of Anarchy and this story will not really follow the story line of the show. Rated mature for language/sex/and violence...you know all the good stuff._

Emelia didn't want to talk about it, but Koz was pissed and kept pressing her to spill the details. She just wanted to drink until she passed out, because only then would the pain go away. So they compromised. Koz gave her alcohol and when she was drunk enough, she explained what happened.  
"I walked outside and he was fucking some bitch over a table. Never even knew I was there. Someone must have told him I stormed out. Guess he put two and two together" she slurred.  
"Emmy, I'm sorry." he said and then paused for a second before continuing. "This is exactly why I didn't want you with any of my brothers. We're not known to be the faithful type."  
"Yeah, it seems that I'm a magnet for the unfaithful. I should probably figure out why that is."  
After a long pause, and a few more gulps of Jack, Emelia looked at Koz and said "I love him Koz".  
"He loves you too Emmy. For christ's sake I was there when he told you."  
"You don't tell a girl you love her after she catches you fucking someone else. If he loved me, then he wouldn't have hurt me like that" she snapped.  
"He fucked up and he knows it. He also knows that I'm going to kick his ass for it. Do you want me to keep him away for a while?" he asked.  
"Yeah. It sucks that the person who is usually there to help me get over stuff like this, is the one who caused it. I'm mourning lost love and friendship, some how that makes it hurt so much more."  
"I know baby" he replied and wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

Emelia woke up the next morning to the sound of the doorbell ringing. Her head hurt terribly, probably from a mixture of crying and drinking. Dressed in only a t-shirt and boyshorts, she made it down the stairs and to the door. She was more than surprised to see Gemma standing on the other side of it.  
"Well you look like hell" she said as she let herself into the house.  
"Yeah well I kind of feel like it too. Why are you here?" she said slightly annoyed at Gemma's statement.  
"I heard what happened. Most of the club probably has by now. Juice doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." she replied, completely ignoring the tone of Emelia's question.  
"So you've come to check up on me then?"  
"You could say that. I've come to tell you that I get what you're going through. Having your man stray hurts like hell. The rules of a run don't apply at home. He fucked up there. But if you love him, you figure out a way to let it go, and move on. Don't let this be a deal breaker. You two have something good, I can see that."  
Emelia shook her head in disbelief.  
"It is a deal breaker for me Gemma. I told Happy when we decided to start this, that I wouldn't accept him being unfaithful, ever. He agreed to that. He fucked up so now it's over. Now, I appreciate your words of wisdom, but I just want to deal with this my way. So please leave me to my wallowing and binge drinking." Emelia replied with an edge to her voice.  
"Alright sweetheart, do it your way. I'll be around if you need anymore words of wisdom" she replied mockingly.  
After Gemma left, Emelia looked at the clock and remembered that she had to be at work in an hour. For this she was glad. It would keep her mind occupied for most of the day, and she wouldn't have to see anyone from the Club.  
That plan didn't work out so well. Natalia, being the caring friend that she was, kept texting her throughout the day asking her how she was doing. So of course she kept thinking about how miserable she was feeling. Then right before her shift was over, she was outside on her smoke break when she saw bikes coming her way. She was relieved when she saw that it was her brother, but then she spotted the other rider.  
"Really Herman, you brought him with you?" she asked once he stepped in front of her.  
"He's staying on the bike Emmy. I had no choice. I just came to tell you that I'm going to be gone for a day or two. Gotta make a run up to Indian Hills. Most of us are going, Hap included."  
"Okay. Be safe. Love you" she replied, the whole time glancing between him and Happy.  
Happy wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was staring at her from his bike. He looked sad, and for a second Emelia felt bad for him, but then quickly remembered that he deserved it.  
She quickly hugged Koz goodbye, before putting out her cigarette and walking back inside.  
After her shift was over, Emelia went home to find Natalia sitting on the steps, waiting for her.  
"Hey. I thought we could have a girls night in. We can get drunk and watch movies. I won't even mention Happy if you don't want me to." Natalia said with a smile.  
"Okay. It sure beats drinking alone" Emelia replied with a weak laugh.

By the time they were on the third movie, Emelia was quite drunk, while Natalia had passed out on the couch. 'She's always been a lightweight' Emelia thought to herself, and laughed.  
Now that she was alone, however, she began to think about Happy, which led to thinking about Carmen. Then she began to think about the countless others who cheated and broke her heart, even if they didn't have her full heart to begin with. Why did everyone stray? Was it her? Was she not good enough? God, she needed more to drink, but there wasn't anymore alcohol in the house. Suddenly a thought popped in to her head, the clubhouse had lots of alcohol. She could go there.

Her drunken mind decided that going to the clubhouse was a great idea, and before she knew it she was staggering down the street in her pajamas. As she made the trip, her mind was on overdrive. Everything was becoming so clear to her. It was all her fault. There must be something lacking in her, because she couldn't keep anyone happy. She couldn't keep anyone from straying.  
Stumbling into the clubhouse, she noticed that it was empty. Everyone must be off doing something. She didn't care though. All she wanted to do was find some more to drink and try to figure out what it was about her that made everyone decide that she wasn't worth a commitment.  
Making her way over to the bar, she leaned over and tried to grab a bottle, but only succeeded in knocking over a few.  
"Just great" she mumbled and started to pick up the pieces.  
Just then Tig walked in, no dobut hearing the crash of the bottles. Noticing Emelia on the floor, he walked over and began to help.  
"What are you doing here doll?" he asked.  
"Stealing your alcohol" she answered honestly, and with a slight slur to her words.  
"By the look of it, I think you've had enough already" he responded standing up to throw away the glass in his hands.  
Reaching back down to her, he offered a hand to help her up. She took it and he helped her over to a stool before sitting next to her. Looking at him, she decided that it was in fact a good thing that he was here. He had always been one of the most honest people she knew. He would tell her the truth that she needed to hear.  
"Tig, I need you to tell me the truth" she said while looking right into his face.  
"About what?" he asked quizzically.  
"What's wrong with me? I need to know why I can't keep people happy, why everyone looks elsewhere. What am I lacking?" she asked. "Please just tell me so I can fix it. I want to fix it" she continued with tears in her eyes.  
"Oh baby" he said as he took her hands in his own. "You aren't lacking anything."  
She looked at him and for some reason, maybe it was the copious amounts of alcohol in her system, she leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed back for a few seconds before lightly pushing her away.  
"Emmy what are you doing?"  
What was she doing? She was drunk and heartbroken and kissing Tig. She knew this was a terrible idea, but right now she didn't care. She wanted, no needed, to feel something besides sadness. Sex had always been her way of coping with overwhelming emotion. A way of shutting off her feelings for a while.  
"It's too much Tig. I'm so broken and I don't want to feel like this anymore" she replied with such sadness. "Please make it go away" she pleaded.  
The look in his eyes assured her that he understood what she needed, and it was only a few seconds before he pulled her to him.  
Crashing his lips to hers, he grabbed a hold of her hips and lifted her on to the bar, moving to stand between her legs. Wrapping her legs around him, she could feel his hard length pressing into her core. His hands moved under her shirt and over her bra-less breasts. He groaned when he felt that, and then lifted her shirt and took one into his mouth, sucking her nipple hard. She cried out in pleasure and gripped his curls in her hand. He turned his attention to the other breast, and as he sucked on it, ran his hand down her stomach and began to rub the small bit of skin between her hips. The sensations he was creating by touching her there had her breathing heavily. He returned to kissing her again and she was so lost in it, that she didn't feel his hand go in her pants until his fingers ran over her and dove inside. She arched hard, into his hand and moaned loudly.  
Drunk and dizzy with pleasure, she fumbled to remove his clothes as he continued to touch her. She just finished undoing his pants when she felt her orgasm approaching. When he removed his hand, she made a noise of disappointment, and he smirked.  
"Don't worry doll, I'm gonna give you what you need. Now help me undress this beautiful body."  
They worked together to undress her completely, and when they were done, he grabbed her hips and pulled her forward, entering her in one fluid motion. He fucked her long and hard, and when he bit down on the crook of her neck she came with a loud cry of "oh fuck". He followed her a few thrusts later, collapsing against her.

Slipping out of her, he picked her up off the bar, but didn't set her down.  
"Let's take this to my room. I'm not done with you just yet, and I wouldn't want anyone to walk in on us" he said as he began to carry her to the dorms.  
Still in a haze from her orgasm, she just wrapped her legs around him and began to kiss his neck as he walked.

Waking up the next morning, Emelia rolled over to find Tig sitting on the bed staring at her.  
"No one can find out about this" he said seriously.  
"And here I was going to shout it from the rooftops" she replied sarcastically.  
"I'm serious Emmy."  
"I know Tig. The last thing I need is more shit in my life. I'm not going to say anything. I don't regret it though. Do you?"  
"Hell no. You're fucking amazing. But.."  
"But Koz would kill you" she interrupted.  
"It's not Koz I'm worried about doll. It's Happy."  
"Happy doesn't give a shit about me. He fucked everything up. We're over" she spat out angrily.  
"May be over, but Hap cares about you and if he found out I just spent all night fucking you he'd cut off my dick and feed it to me."  
"Whatever" she said and rolled her eyes. "My lips are sealed. Now how am I going to get out of here without being seen?"  
"We'll just tell the partial truth, you got drunk and crashed here. I'll say I slept in another room" he said.  
Emelia got up to find her clothes, only to remember that they had been left by the bar.  
"Here. I brought them in here after you passed out" he said handing her clothes to her.  
She began to dress and noticed that her panties were missing.  
"Where are my panties?"  
"I'm keeping these" he replied pulling them out of his cut and smiling at her. "I need something to help me remember this later."  
"Wow that's not creepy at all Tig" she joked.  
He just shrugged and put them back in his cut.  
"See you out there doll" he said and walked over to kiss her once more before leaving the room.

'Last night was great' she thought to herself. But she knew it hadn't fixed anything. She couldn't help but feel like maybe it might have just made things worse.

**TIG'S POV:**

**He knew he had fucked up. Emelia was still Happy's girl even if she claimed they were over. He knew better. But god had she been so beautifully broken. The way she looked at him, wanting to know what it was about her that made her not good enough, had him feeling heartbroken and hard at the same time. When she kissed him, he wanted nothing more than to just go with it. Fuck. He had wanted her since he first saw her in Charming. But that little part of him that was still good, told him that she was vulnerable and that he was taking advantage of her. Pushing her away was the right thing to do, even if it was the last thing he wanted to do. But his resolve to do the right thing had been shot to hell when she begged him to make her feelings go away. He knew what she wanted, what she needed. Just like him, sex was her escape, her coping mechanism. **  
**Fuck. He knew it was a bad idea, but he wanted her bad. And the idea that she needed him just as bad, had overwhelmed that small part of him that was good. **  
**Fucking her had been better than he had fantasized. He now knew one of the reasons why she had Hap so twisted up. But he also knew that he had to make sure that Hap never found that out. This would be a huge betrayal in his brother's eyes, but fuck if Emelia hadn't made it worth it.**


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own any part of Sons of Anarchy and this story will not really follow the story line of the show. Rated mature for language/sex/and violence...you know all the good stuff._

She didn't feel any better today, then she did yesterday. She knew she had to suck it up and face everyone though. Putting a fake smile on her face she walked out of Tig's dorm, but ran straight into someone.  
"So, this is dealing with it your way" Gemma stated accusingly.  
"I don't know what you're implying Gemma, but you're wrong."  
"Oh I'm not implying anything, I'm flat-out saying it. Fucking Tig isn't gonna fix your problems sweetheart. It's only gonna complicate them."  
Feeling cornered and not wanting to start an argument, Emelia sighed and then spoke softly.  
"It was a one time thing. It's not going to happen again. Please don't say anything Gemma. I don't want to cause any problems" she pleaded.  
"It's a little late for that baby, but I'll keep my mouth shut. We don't need a shit storm right now" she replied and then walked away without another word.

Walking into the main room, she saw Koz, Tig, Chibs, Juice, and Happy sitting at a table eating breakfast and talking. 'I guess they're back from their run' she thought. Happy looked surprised that she was there, but before he could ask, Koz spoke up.  
"Emmy what the hell are you doing here? Did you sleep here?" he asked noticing her pajama pants.  
"I.." she started but was interrupted by Tig.  
"She showed up last night drunk as fuck, mumbling a bunch a nonsense. I was gonna take her back home but she probably would have fallen off my bike. Told her to just crash here" he stated nonchalantly.  
"How did you get here Emmy?" Koz asked. "Please tell me you didn't drive like that."  
"Fuck no I didn't. I walked here" she replied sharply.  
"Why did you come here?" Happy spoke up.  
"Natalia passed out early and...Shit! Natalia. She's probably wondering where the hell I am." she said before running out of the clubhouse.  
Realizing she didn't have her car, she came back in a few seconds later.  
"Can someone take me home?" she asked the room.  
"I will" Happy offered.  
"Anyone?" she asked again, ignoring the fact that Happy even spoke.  
Happy growled. Sensing the tension between the two, Tig offered before Happy had a chance to speak again.  
Happy clearly didn't like it that Tig was taking her and grabbed his arm as they were walking out.

**TIG'S POV:**

**"Go ahead outside Emmy. I'll be right there" Tig said, before turning back to Happy.**  
**"You trying to get in between me and my girl?" he asked. There was definitely more than one meaning to that question.**  
**'If only he knew' he thought to himself. The guilt was settling in deeper by the minute, but he couldn't worry about that now. **  
**"Nah man. Just trying to ease the tension. She's still really upset about everything. Figured you and her going at it wouldn't help." he replied.**  
**Happy just stared at him for a second, no doubt searching him for any sign that he was lying, before nodding his head.**  
**"Alright man. Thanks. Get her home safe."**

**As he drove to Emelia's, with her on the back of his bike all he could think about was how fucked he was. He had been right earlier, when he told her that for Happy it wasn't over yet. The way he was acting, had Tig realizing that Happy loved Emelia. Fuck, he wished he had seen this before. He hadn't just fucked the girl that Happy claimed, he fucked the girl that he was in love with. That was so much fucking worse. He felt like a dead man walking.**

When Emelia got home, there was a note from Natalia telling her that she left for work and she would call her later. So she showered, changed, and grabbed her car keys. There were a few errands she needed to run, and then she would head over to Teller-Morrow and surprise Natalia with lunch.  
Pulling into the lot, she saw Happy working on his bike. Her heart immediately ached. As much as she was trying to stay angry and hate him, she knew she didn't. She loved him, and missed him terribly. As if he could sense her presence, he looked up and his eyed locked with hers. He looked so apologetic. It was something she rarely saw with him. He was the kind of person who never regretted his actions, and never apologized for them either. But he had apologized to her the other night when she caught him. He had pleaded for her forgiveness. Pleading. Another thing he never did. Oh God. He had meant it when he told her he loved her. He had been so vulnerable in front of her, and she had thrown it right back in his face. She needed to talk to him. There was no way she would just forgive him and take him back, but he deserved the chance to explain himself.  
Walking up to him, she could see the surprise in his eyes. Just this morning she had ignored him completely.  
"Hey." she said quietly.  
"Emmy..."  
"Not here Hap. We need to talk, but not out here" she interrupted.  
"Let's go inside then" he replied and motioned her towards the door.  
As they walked inside they passed Tig, and Happy asked him if they could use his dorm to talk.  
Emelia saw the strange look in Tig's eye, it was the same one she probably had. He told Happy yes, and they walked off down the hall.  
It felt weird to be talking to Happy in the same room that she had fucked his brother in the night before. They needed to do this though, so she pushed that feeling down and spoke.  
"I need to know why you fucked that girl. You said you were protecting me. What did you mean by that?" she asked, summoning all the strength she had not to cry.  
"It sounds fucked up, I know. But it's true. I get in this mood after I work on somebody, it's like I have all this pent-up anger and energy that needs to be released. I thought that if I came home, that I would scare you with how intense I can get. But I was wrong. I know that now. I wasn't thinking clearly and I hurt you. Fuck Emmy, I never wanted to hurt you like this. I love you. You can believe it or not, but it's fucking true. I've never felt like this before. You're in my head all the time and I miss you when we're apart. Fuck, I feel like such a pussy with this shit."  
She laughed at that. Listening to him speak, had tears streaming down her face and all she wanted to do was reach out and hug him. So she did. He immediately wrapped his arm around her and pulled her as close to him as he could get. Being in his arms felt amazing. It felt like home, as cliché as that sounds. There were so many emotions running through her, and it was so overwhelming that all she could do is sob.  
Happy pushed her away softly and grabbed her face with his hands. Looking at her tears, he reached up and wiped them away gently. It was such a tender thing to do, so unlike him, that it made her heart jump a bit.  
"I'm trying so hard to hate you, but I can't. I don't. I love you" she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.  
Immediately she felt his lips on hers. It wasn't a soft kiss, it was hard and full of emotion. For a split second she thought about pushing him away, but decided against it. Her heart was racing and her body was on fire with her need for him. His hands tangled in her hair, and after a minute he pulled it gently to tilt her head so that he could kiss her neck. She whimpered as soon as his lips touched her skin. His hand found its way under her shirt and began massaging her bra covered breasts. Backing her up, her knees hit the bed, and he carefully shoved her down on it. As soon as her back hit the mattress, she felt a wave of guilt hit her. She couldn't do this with him on this bed. It felt incredibly wrong to fuck him on the same bed that less than 24 hours ago she was fucking his brother in.  
"Baby, not on Tig's bed. Who knows what we could catch" she lied.  
He just laughed before picking her up and carrying her over to the dresser and setting her down on it. He quickly removed his cut and t-shirt, while she removed her shirt and bra. 'God he's so hot' she thought as he eyes travelled over his upper body. His eyes were doing the same to her, and he leaned forward and captured her lips once again. Her body was humming just from his kisses, and when he reached down and twisted her nipple, she moaned loudly. He wasted no time replacing his hand with his mouth, and began working her over with his tongue. The tingling between her legs was intense and she could feel herself getting wetter by the second. Her need to feel him inside her was so strong, so she reached down and began unbuckling his pants.  
She got his belt undone and his pants, but just as she went to reach inside and grab his cock, he grabbed her hand.  
"What's the rush baby?" he whispered in her ear.  
"Hap you're killing me. I need you inside me, please."  
"You know I love it when you beg" he replied before reaching up her skirt and rubbing her though her underwear. She was soaked and she knew that he could feel it.  
"Fuck baby. You weren't kidding" he said and then quickly moved her panties to the side and plunged two fingers inside of her, curling them to touch the spot she so desperately needed him to. He had her coming in a matter of minutes. Removing his fingers, he licked them clean, and Emelia thought it was one of the hottest things she had ever seen. Happy yanked her pants off and then pulled his down just enough to free himself. Pulling her closer to the edge of the dresser, he lined himself up and then pushed inside of her as he kissed her simultaneously. He swallowed her loud moan, which was a good thing, because it probably would have been heard from outside the clubhouse.  
He continued to fuck her until she clenched around him and dug her nails into his back. That sent him over the edge as well, and a few thrusts later he came with a grunt before leaning his forehead on hers. They were both still trying to catch their breath, when Emelia spoke.  
"That was incredible, but it's not going to fix everything. I love you Happy, but we need to work some shit out. I can't just go back to the way things were. I need some time to be able to trust you again, if I can even do that."  
"I know Emmy. We can just figure it out as we go. I promise that I'm going to prove to you that you can trust me again. I don't want to lose you."

As they began to redress, she couldn't help but smile. Maybe things were on their way to getting better.


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own any part of Sons of Anarchy and this story will not really follow the story line of the show. Rated mature for language/sex/and violence...you know all the good stuff._

**HAPPY'S POV:**

**Things with Emelia had been great the past few days. They hadn't slept together since that day in the clubhouse, but it was okay, because she was back to her normal self. They still hung out, laughed, talked, even kissed. He wasn't really sure if she considered them back together or not, but he did. He knew it would take some time for her to get over his betrayal, but he was just glad that she was giving him the opportunity to win her over. He realized just how much he loved her when he thought that he had lost her. He wasn't about to lose her over a meaningless fuck that never should have happened. **  
**Today, Clay needed everyone to ride out to a meet with Zobelle. He reached out and said that he wanted to have a sit down to discuss some kind of buisness. Clay was convinced that Zobelle was up to something, so he wanted all hands on deck in case of an ambush. So now he was strapping himself with all his weapons, and getting ready to ride out. **  
**Emelia gave him a kiss goodbye before they pulled out of the lot and then went to say goodbye to her brother. Happy noticed Tig watching her, and he had a weird look on his face, one that Happy couldn't quite place. Come to think of it, Tig had been acting a little strange every time Emelia was around him. He wasn't sure what was up with that. Maybe Tig was just trying to process the fact that he had a girl now. No one ever thought that he would be the type of guy to be in a relationship. He decided that he would have to talk to Tig about it later. **  
**When they got to the little hole-in-the-wall bar that they were meeting Zobelle in, Clay told everyone to be on alert. Walking inside, Clay, Tig, and Jax sat down at a table with Zobelle and his right hand man Weston. Happy stayed back a bit with the others, but made sure to watch everything.**

**"Thank you for meeting with me Mr. Morrow. That's quite a lot of men to bring with you to a simple meeting though" Zobelle said.**  
**"You can never be too careful" Clay replied.**  
**"I guess not" Zobelle said with a smile. "I have recently become aware that a couple of my men, under no authority from me, decided to try to frame your MC for the murder of a couple of spics. I am here to offer my apologies for any inconvenience that this may have caused you.**  
**"You should keep a better eye out then Mr. Zobelle, letting something like that happen right under your nose" Jax said.**  
**"I can assure you that they will be taken care of. We have people looking for them right now."**  
**"I'm sure they are long gone by now" Tig said and then smiled in a way that made it obvious that he knew this to be true. Weston caught on to it and clenched his fists.**  
**"Well I hope that we can say that there are no hard feelings between us Mr. Morrow. I look forward to possibly working with you in the future" Zobelle said.**  
**"We will definitely meet again Mr. Zobelle" Clay replied, his voice holding a threat in the words. **  
**As the Sons went to leave, Happy was the last one out the door. Before he stepped out however, Weston handed him an envelope.**  
**"Just a little something I thought you should see."**  
**Happy took the envelope and walked out side. Chibs came to him, wondering what was in it. Opening it, he saw that it looked like photographs. The first one was of Tig and Emmy sitting at the bar in the clubhouse, she looked like she was crying. What the fuck was this? Was this a threat against Emmy? Turning to the second picture, it was Emelia again. But this time she was sitting on top of the bar, with Tig standing between her legs. She was topless, arching her back, with Tig's hand between her legs as he sucked on her tit. Happy's blood boiled and even though he didn't want to see anymore, he turned to the next picture. There it was, right in front of him, Tig fucking his Emelia...on the bar in the clubhouse. He was so pissed and hurt. He knew what night it had to have happened. He knew that technically they had been broken up, but it made no difference to him. She was his, always had been, and Tig knew it. He was beyond pissed. Tossing the pictures to Chibs, he began to walk over to where Tig was sitting on his bike, smoking. **  
**"Shit" Chibs said when he saw what the pictures were of. **  
**Chibs took off after Happy, but wasn't quick enough. Happy walked straight up to Tig and punched him. **  
**"What the fuck man?" Tig asked, still reeling from the punch.**  
**"Emmy" was all he said before hitting Tig again.**  
**"Shit" Tig said realizing that Happy knew about him and Emelia.**  
**"What the fuck is going on?" Clay asked.**  
**Chibs handed him the photos, while Happy continued to seethe in front of Tig.**  
**Clay took one look at the photos and cursed under his breath. Kozik was standing next to him, and when he saw what they were, he flipped out.**  
**"You fucked my sister" he yelled as he too punched Tig.**  
**Tig ignored Koz, instead focusing on Happy.**  
**"Man I fucked up. I'm sorry. She was drunk and upset and begging.."**  
**That was the wrong fucking thing to say. Happy hit him again. He couldn't believe Tig was saying that Emelia, his Emelia, begged him to fuck her. There was no way that was fucking true. **  
**Suddenly it made sense why Tig had been acting weird around him lately. He was feeling guilty every time he saw the two of them together. **  
**"Beat the shit out of me if you need to Hap. I deserve it." Tig said, his voice filled with remorse.**  
**Happy just looked at him for a minute before taking off on his bike.**  
**"Fuck" Tig yelled.**  
**Koz was still pissed.**  
**"I can't fucking believe you would do that to a brother man" he said.**  
**"Fuck you Koz. I don't need your shit."**  
**"Enough" Clay yelled before they could get into it anymore.**  
**"Hap's pretty pissed and probably not thinking right now. If he's headed to see Emelia we need to make sure she's okay" Koz said.**  
**"Alright" Clay replied. "Koz, Chibs, Opie, you three head to Emelia's and make sure Happy doesn't kill her. Meet back up at the warehouse when you're done. We have a shipment to assemble."**

Emelia was at home, baking, since it was her day off. Happy and the guys were off somewhere, and she wanted to suprise them with sweets when they got back. She had just finished mixing some batter, when the front door flew open and in walked Happy.  
He looked extremely pissed off, and immediately she was worried that something bad had happened.  
"Hap, what's going on? Is everyone okay?"  
"Anything you want to tell me Emelia?" he asked, gritting his teeth.  
"What? I'm confused Hap. What are you talking about?"  
She could see hurt in his eyes, behind the anger, and he asked "how could you fuck him?"  
He knew. Fuck, he knew. Emelia started to panic inside.  
"It didn't mean anything. I just needed to feel something besides overwhelming heartache. I was a mess and he was comforting. I'm so sorry."  
He just stood there, silent, staring at her.  
"Hap.."  
Suddenly he was on her. He pushed her up against the refrigerator and had his hand around her neck. She was terrified. He had never been violent with her before. Never. She was frozen in place, waiting for whatever punishment he was going to give her. Her eyes closed when he turned her head to the side with his hand still on her neck. He stayed like that for a minute, never putting anymore pressure on her neck. She decided to look at him, and what she saw broke her heart. He was fighting with himself internally. He wanted to hurt her, she could see it in his eyes. But she could also see that he loved her, and that was keeping him from going through with it. She was beginning to wonder which part would win, when he did something unexpected.  
He kissed her, hard. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she decided that if this was the last time she would get to be with him, that she would take it. Kissing him back, she felt him bite her lip hard, drawing blood. So that's what he needed. If he needed it rough, then that's what she would let him do. She tried to move forward to press against him, but he just tightened his grip on her neck and shoved her back. He began trailing his hands, roughly, up and down her body. Suddenly he grabbed her button up and tore it, before practically ripping it off her. She knew that things were fucked up, but the intensity coming from him was turning her on like crazy. Removing his hand from her throat, he undid her bra and tossed it aside, before unbuttoning her jean shorts and shoving them down. He shoved his hands into her panties and rubbed her. She was soaking wet. He quickly thrust his fingers inside her and began to fuck her with them. Moving his other hand back up to her throat, he used it to keep her looking straight at him. She was moaning and he looked at her and growled "Did he make you feel as good as I do?"  
"No" she whimpered back. He removed his fingers and spun her around. Grabbing her hands, he placed them on the cool metal and then grabbed her hips and pulled them towards him. He pulled her panties off, and then she heard his zipper and looked back to see him pushing his pants down just enough to free himself. He thrust into her, hard and fast, which made her cry out in pleasure and pain. He fucked her hard, even grabbing her by the hair and making her arch into him at one point. She was moaning, calling out his name, but he was quiet aside from a few grunts here and there. When she came, she felt like she saw stars. She could tell he was close too, by his erratic thrusts. He pulled out of her, spun her around and forced her to her knees. He grabbed her hair again and pushed her towards his dick. She took him in her mouth and began to suck. His grip on her hair was tight, and he began to thrust into her mouth roughly. If she had a gag reflex, it would of been terrible, but thankfully she didn't. He only needed a couple minutes before he came, and she swallowed it all. He pulled her off his dick and looked down at her on her knees.  
"What the hell was that Hap?" she asked about what had just happened.  
"That's how I fuck sluts" he said with venom in his voice.  
Hearing those words hurt so much. He was calling her a slut. He was disgusted with her. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. He quickly pulled up his pants, then turned to leave.  
"Happy, please. I love you. I'm sorry. Please" she begged him to stay.  
He took one last look at her and said "Don't beg Emmy. It's not a good look" before leaving the house.  
She sat there on the kitchen floor naked for a minute, crying, before getting dressed again. Her shirt wouldn't close but she didn't care. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the cabinet and started drinking.  
Sitting on the kitchen floor, drinking, bra showing, was how they found her 20 minutes later. Koz came running in the house calling her name, behind him was Chibs and Opie.  
"Shit, Emmy are you okay?" he asked when he saw her.  
She didn't say anything, just took another swig from the bottle. Chibs dropped down in front of her and moved her hair away from her neck. She wasn't sure what he was doing until he spoke.  
"Did he hurt you love?" he asked running his fingers over her neck.  
"What? Why would you say that?"  
"You have hand prints around your neck."  
"Oh" she replied flatly and went to get up. She wobbled a bit, partly from the alcohol she had chugged, and partly from the fuck Happy had just given her.  
Chibs steadied her and Koz took the bottle from her.  
"We know about you and Tig, love. We were with him when he found out" Chibs said.  
She looked at him confused. She never did ask Happy how he found out.  
"Someone took pictures of the two of you in the clubhouse. Gave them to Happy. He went after Tig and then took off. I figured you were the next stop" Koz clarified.  
"What?" she yelled. "Did everyone see these fucking pictures?"  
No one said anything, which was an answer in itself.  
'Fuck' she though. She began searching for her cigarettes and when she couldn't find them she threw her purse. Chibs, knowing what she wanted, handed her one. Taking a hit, she held it in, then let her head fall back against the cabinets and blew out the smoke.  
"He's done with me" she said sadly.  
"You fucked his brother Em" Chibs spoke. "You may not have been together, but that was a mistake."  
"Believe me, I know that."  
"But he loves you. We all see that shit. Give him some time and he'll come around. He's just got to sort through the shit in his head."  
"Chibs, you didn't see him" she said and tears rolled down her face. "He thinks I'm a slut. He said so. Left me on my knees just like one."  
Koz hugged her now, and she just sobbed. He told the other guys to go and that he would take care of Emelia.  
With quick goodbyes, they left and Koz took her into the living room and pulled them both on to the couch.

"This is fucked up Emmy" Koz said as she laid in his lap while he stroked her hair.  
"I know. I don't know what to do. I feel so bad for hurting him, but at the same time, it's not like I cheated like he did. We weren't together when I slept with Tig."  
"Don't say his name" Koz spat out. "Of all the people you could fuck, it just had to be him."  
"Oh shut up, I wasn't thinking about you when I did it."  
"I would hope not, that would just be weird" he replied and chuckled slightly.  
That made her laugh, and she smiled when she realized that was what he was trying to do.

At least she still had her brother. Even if he was the only one who still loved her.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone. I can't thank you all enough for all the follows/favorites/reviews. However, as of recently my living situation has changed and the computer where this story was being held is no longer in my possession., and I will not be able to get the rest of the story off of it. Ex-boyfriends suck. I'm not sure when I am going to try to re-write it, because as of right now I have limited access to a computer and internet. I'm sorry to everyone who has been waiting, I know it's a disappointment.


End file.
